


Strange Affection

by Useless_girl



Category: Depeche Mode
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Dark, Drama, F/M, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Magic-Users, Personal Growth, Romance, Smut, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 33,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_girl/pseuds/Useless_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Note: The story – which was written by me when I was preparing for my high school final oral exams :P – includes sexual and violent scenes, so it’s not for under-aged people. The story was influenced by Danka’s ‘Violator’, which mesmerized me completely. Maybe there are some similarities between the two FICTION, but it’s just because the author wrote some things so good, that I couldn’t imagine them in another way. I think this is a compliment. :D I hope you’ll like my story, too. Enjoy!</p><p>Note2: The title is from a great DeVision song.</p><p>A young woman finds herself in the strange and dangerous world of vampires and supernatural beings and help comes to her in an unexpected form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
Illustration by Orchidett

 

**Strange Affection**

Chapter 1

 

I was panting as I ran through a dark alley in one district of New York. I tried to flee towards the light and the traffic. My side was pricking and air was thin for me, but I knew I couldn’t stop. While I was running I looked back over my shoulder and swallowed a scream when I saw the two dark silhouettes again. They were after me. Avoiding the lack of air and the pain I started to run even faster. My fear was flowing through me in enormous waves. I knew they were playing with me – they could have been able to catch me in a second. Leastways I thought this.

I didn’t want to die, I didn’t want to end in a morgue in this city where I came to find shelter, but my chasers found me here, too. I didn’t want to let them kill me, or worst: to be their captive. I didn’t really know where I was, because the city was still quite new for me, but when I ran through a street I saw nearly a forest on my left.

“The Central Park” I thought. It wasn’t on my mind to run there, cuz it was a much easier place for my chasers. In this hour there weren’t too much people in the semi-dark and shadowy park. I desperately tried to figure out where to go, because the men behind me could find me everywhere. Finally I started to run next to the park. I saw a crowded café not too far – of course it didn’t promise too much safety, but I felt that I wouldn’t be able to keep this pace up for much longer.

I looked back over my shoulder and for my greatest fear I saw just one of the men hurrying after me with a stern expression, the other one’d disappeared. I didn’t like this. They’ve changed tactics. I wasn’t far from the café, but then I felt that someone grabbed my arm from the left and he dragged me mercilessly between the trees and bushes. I cried out loud, swallowing a scream. It was as if he tore out my arm. The movement drifted us far from the bright street. I fell onto the ground, still feeling the steel-hard grip of the icy fingers on my wrist. I reached into my boot for my hidden dagger. The cool grip slid into my palm and in the next moment I stabbed. My attacker yelled and I felt his steel grip on my left wrist as well. Now it was my turn to cry out shortly as I heard my bones crackling. He pulled out the knife and with his other hand he grabbed my throat, lifting me slowly off the ground.

“Stupid bitch! My heart is more to the right” he hissed mockingly.

I tried to let some air into my lungs as I held onto his arm, but I could just cough. He screwed off the dagger from my grip. A painful grimace ran through my face and I’d started choking.

“Put her down, you know we need her alive!” I heard behind my right ear and felt the other man nuzzling to my back, holding my arm behind my back. I gasped for air and tried to break free right away, but a strong pain shot into my shoulder and whole arm when I moved it. I felt the tears of anger and pain blurring my vision.

“For this little action of yours you deserve some punishment, you slut!” the blonde guy hissed and nodded towards his black-haired partner to hold me firmly. He obeyed and grabbed my hair to reveal my straining neck. I moaned painfully.

“No!”

“And what can you do against it?” he asked angrily – I could nearly see the malevolent grin on his face, although I saw just the dark sky and the limbs of the trees. I felt their cold breaths on my skin. I tried the impossible: breaking free, but the other one was holding my tightly. Fear came upon me with big waves. I heard the blonde’s hissing then felt him tearing off the black silk-scarf from my neck.

“Hmm… you heal quite quickly” he noted running his finger along my neck.

“Come on, do it! We have to hurry!” the other said.

The blonde growled something then his head shot forward. I felt his teeth scratching my skin, but in that very moment he cried out loud then I felt that he disappeared. The guy behind me pushed me to a tree. I didn’t know what was going on, I just heard the sounds of quiet scrapping and hissing. I couldn’t really see, cuz I hit my head and was fighting against fainting while I tried to find my knife in the grass.

Then it was as if someone’d cut it – it was silence. I grabbed my knife in that very moment and I looked up confused. I saw just one person’s outlines in the dark. He was standing there calmly a few steps away. His face remained in the shadows, I saw just his black turtleneck sweater and dark trousers. I stood up carefully and started recoiling, pointing my knife forward when he slowly started walking towards me.

“Don’t come any closer! Stay where you are!” I yelled at him. My voice was full of fear.

“Don’t be afraid, I don’t want to hurt you. I’ve saved you” I heard the nice low and somehow familiar voice, but my brain didn’t want to process this information now, it was concentrating just on surviving.

“Stay away from me!” I shouted again, still recoiling and I stumbled in a root.

“Oh come on, Elizabeth – you know me” he stepped out of the shadow and I thought I’d faint right there from the shock.

“What? No! Dave?!?!” my knife and voice shook “Don’t play with your mental tricks, you damned bloodsucker!”

“Uh-oh, this was very rude. By the way there’s no trick, I’m real.”

“But you can’t…” I answered confused and stepped one towards him with the knife.

“… what can’t I be? And most of all why not?” he asked, entwining his fingers in front of him.

“No! I won’t buy this! What’s this all about? You took Dave’s picture from my head and you try to manipulate me, don’t you?”

“No, I’ve told you I’m not doing that” he sighed “And I’ve already told you that I don’t want to hurt you. I just helped you. But I’m afraid if we stay here, your attackers’ll return. Come with me, I take you to a safer place” he started walking towards me again.

“No, don’t come any closer!” I exclaimed again then I stumbled and fell onto my back. Dark and colourful stripes swam in front of my eyes. Then complete darkness.

***

I came round slowly and my brain didn’t want to start working, but suddenly my eyes opened and I quickly sat up just to fall back between the pillows with the same movement with a painful yell.

“I think you should stay still for a while” I heard the familiar voice from the left corner of the room.

It was strong half-light because of the curtains. As I sized up the room with a quick glance, I knew that I was in a hotel room and Dave Gahan was sitting in a Dave-like position in an armchair in the corner. I slid back to the bedpost and pulled my legs up, covering myself with a blanket. I was wearing just my lingerie and a white fluffy bathrobe – and of course the blanket. I looked suspiciously and with fear towards him, although it wasn’t easy to see his face in the dark.

“What do you want from me?” I whispered angrily.

“I want to help” I heard the calm baritone.

“Why?”

“Why not?”

“Dave, I don’t think that you could protect me from them.”

“Don’t say silly things, I’ve protected you in the park too…”

“But…”

“You don’t think I’m strong enough?” he asked a bit angrily and in the next moment he was inches from my face. I screamed and if it was possible, I pressed myself against the wall even more. I felt one of his cool hands resting on my knee, while he propped himself with the other next to me. I swallowed hard and my eyes popped out.

“What are you?” I asked hoarsely, but I suspected what his answer would be, but I didn’t want to believe it.

“You know that. The same like your attackers, just with the opposite intentions. I don’t want to kill you” he started crawling in the room, like someone who felt uneasy from something.

“But… Dave! You’re a singer. A celebrity. How’s this possible? How can you…”

“… hide it?” he flashed his eyes on me. For my greatest shock they seemed to shine with bright green colour. He noticed that and with an apologizing blink his eyes returned to normal. “Sorry. Your fear… how can I say… excites me.”

I took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly.

“But how’s this possible? In the past we were joking about your teeth on a few pictures, where you looked like a vampire! I can’t believe this! I want to wake up!”

“I’m afraid, Elizabeth, that you’ve already woken up when it dawned on you that we were not just fictions.”

“But Dave, this can’t be that you too!” I answered, despair clear in my voice, cuz the former picture of my favourite singer just shattered in my mind.

“Elizabeth, you should try to get over this. Or should I give you a demonstration? Should I let my teeth grow, or should I cut my hand so you can see it heal within seconds? Would you believe then that I’m not lying? What do you think, how could I have been able to scare off those puppies in the park, if I wasn’t… what I say I am?” he sat down slowly by the foot of the bed.

“But tell me how? And when? And why don’t you die from sunlight?” the questions burst out of me and I didn’t care about the pain getting stronger in my shoulder.

“You ask too much…” he sighed “It’d happened back in ’95, when they say I’d died for two minutes. My Master turned me just before that so I could survive my overdose” he shrugged.

“And the sunlight?”

“My Master’s blood protects me from that.”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s strong enough so that I have nothing to fear from sunlight. And – among other things – this is one of the abilities of my mentor. But of course I don’t like hard sunlight.”

“And Jen and Stella and your family?”

“The don’t know. I cover myself very good” a smile ran through his face.

“But… I can’t believe! I can’t see it on you at all!”

“Then I’m relieved. Master made me strong enough.”

“Who’s your Master?” I whispered.

“You want to know too much. This’ll be your death.”

“I just want to survive this whole thing” I shrugged slightly, but I had to cry out from the pain “Fuck!”

“Let me see! I have to examine it” he leant closer, but I held up one hand in protesting.

“No, you don’t have to, it’ll get better!”

“But maybe it’s broken. Please, let me help” he looked at me with an innocent look, but somehow I couldn’t believe it, but thanks to the pain I lowered my legs and slid closer to him, still having strong doubts.

He flashed a small smile at me then he carefully pulled the blanket and the robe down off my aching shoulder. I was watching him, but he was concentrating onto my injury then I saw him frowning.

“It seems we have a disoriented shoulder here” he sighed.

I looked down onto my right shoulder, which really looked a bit odd and its colour started to turn into purple.

“I have to replace it.”

“Have you ever done such a thing?” I looked at him suspiciously.

“For myself yes. I don’t think that it’d be much complicated in your case.”

I gulped then looked into his calm eyes “Alright, do it!”

I took a wobbly breath and pressed my lips together, trying to prepare myself for the pain as best as I could. I felt him placing his fingers carefully onto my naked arm. For a moment I stopped his cool wrist and looked at him with a faint smile.

“But don’t tear it out accidentally!”

“I won’t, don’t worry” he answered with a lopsided little grin then waited for me to let him go. I closed my eyes and tried to relax as best I could.

“Ready?”

“Ready” I nodded.

In the next moment he gave a sudden pull to my arm and I felt the joint go back to its place. The pain numbed my whole arm from my shoulder to my fingertip. I shortly exclaimed with closed eyes then I panted towards the ceiling, suppressing the pain. A disoriented shoulder isn’t a nice thing.

“Thanks” I whispered when I was able to look at him.

“You’re welcome” he let my arm go. I carefully touched the aching area. “I think it’d be better to put a wet towel onto it and I should disinfect the wound on your neck again. Who knows what did these puppies bite before catching you” and he stood up and walked into the bathroom.

I watched him in disbelief. I couldn’t believe that Dave Gahan, the lead-singer of Depeche Mode was a REAL vampire, who was taking care of me now! But why? What’s his aim? Why is he helping me? I don’t think that just because he has a good heart, I thought then watched him coming back. He sat down onto the bed with a soft and wet towel, some lint, plasters and disinfectants.

“Here, put this onto your shoulder” he held out the towel. After I put the cool material onto my aching and throbbing shoulder, he reached out for my neck, but I instinctively pulled away a bit. “Don’t be afraid, I don’t want anything just treat your wound. I won’t bite you, if you’re afraid of that” a small smile appeared on his face, but it was as if for a moment I saw some sadness in his eyes as well. I straightened back without a word and let him take off the bloody piece of lint. “The wounds aren’t deep, we can say they’re just grazes. Or at least the one you’ve got a few hours ago. But the other one next to it… it’s older, isn’t it?” he examined the edges of my wounds, gently pushing them. “Back in the park… just that one guy bit you, whom I pulled off of you, right? This one here” he slid his fingertip along my better-looking bitemark “is older, isn’t it?”

I pressed my lips together and was staring at the towel on my shoulder, turning my head to the side. I knew that he’d guess this.

“Yep.”

“Don’t you want to tell me a bit more of it?”

“What should I tell about it? It’s clear that I was bitten by a vampire.”

“Well, yes” he leant a bit closer to examine it again “but according to the edges of the wound he was very greedy or you resisted.”

“The latter one.”

He leant even closer and I pressed my back against the headboard again, but he didn’t care just smelled my neck. A shiver ran down my spine and fear rose inside of me again.

“No, no need to fear” he sat up with a strange expression on his face. It was as if he was fighting with himself. “A man’s bitten you. A young vampire.”

He shocked me. My fear was replaced by curiosity – from this I saw a muscle flinch on his face.

“How do you know?”

“I can feel the scent of two men” he shrugged. I looked at him without a word. “Why were they after you, Elizabeth?”

“I guess you read my name out of my head.”

“Yes” he nodded.

“Then why don’t you read out the answer to your question as well?”

“Because you don’t let me do so. It’s surprising, but you can shield your thoughts quite well. I can see just flashing images. So?”

“Why do you want to know it? I’d just get you into trouble.”

“I’m already in trouble since I’ve saved you on my way back home.”

I didn’t answer right away. I was examining his face, but I looked away when I saw his irises open up and flash in bright green again. It’s not too lucky to look into a vampire’s eyes for too long, cuz they can hypnotize people easily, or they can read their minds.

“Were you hunting?”

“Yes.”

“And your wife and family? Aren’t they waiting for you?”

“They aren’t in New York” he said shortly then cleaned my wounds with a wet piece of lint and poured some disinfectant onto another piece “So? Will you tell me what you’ve done against them? I don’t think that they were chasing you just because as a dinner you’ve got away” he noted “And of course I’d like to know it so I can prepare for everything” he pressed the disinfected lint to my skin. I hissed from it, but he went on.

“I’ve killed a member of their clan” I whispered. His hand froze and he looked into my eyes. I saw the shock there.

“What? You’ve killed a vampire?”

“Yes. The one who bit me. I’m not proud of it” I replaced the towel on my shoulder, cuz it wanted to slid down.

“Self-defence?”

“Yep. He wanted to turn me into a vampire from unknown reasons. Without asking. In London. I spotted him on my way back home after work. He followed me and later attacked me in my flat. Before he could have sucked out too much blood after the scuffling, I broke free from his grip and tried to find anything I could use as a weapon. As he pulled me back to him, the rabble I was able to grab went straight into his chest” I told him about that night by and large “Since then they are after me. I guess to take revenge. This is why I came to New York two days ago, but they’ve found me again.”

I went silent. Dave didn’t say a word, he was just staring at me stiffly then like someone awakening from his thoughts he went on with disinfecting my wounds. Finally he put a bandage onto them too.

“Don’t you say anything? Or you want to cast stones at me too?”

“No, I won’t do that, cuz it was self-defence, but it’s a fact that killing a member of a clan can cause not so nice kickbacks. I just don’t understand why they want you so badly. Maybe they are a converging clan, or they have other reasons to follow you this far. These are the two options. Do you have any idea?” he quickly looked away when my robe slid further down by my shoulder, flashing a bigger part of my bra and white skin.

“No, I haven’t” I pulled the robe together after I turned the towel onto its cooler side “Dave, thanks for your help so far. Somehow I’ll manage to deal with this.”

“This sounded as if you didn’t want me to help further.”

“You want to protect me? Why?” I frowned with doubt in my eyes.

He just smiled and asked me again: “Why not? But now I have to go to arrange some things and get some information. Try to stay here and sleep a bit.”

“But Dave, the sun’ll rise soon…” it slid out of my mouth.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be okay” he smiled with that smile, which made me always dizzy “And you’ll be safe here at least until sunset.”

“And what if they can walk in the sunlight too?”

“Oh, I don’t think so. You know, there are very few of our kind and we recognize each other” he shrugged and slowly stood up “I try to get back soon” he said walking towards the door.

“Dave!”

“Yes?” he turned around and within a second he scared the shit out of me, cuz he looked into my eyes from inches again. I think he liked to scare me. I stopped breathing for a minute as I looked down at his lips – my heart beating like mad – then I looked up into his eyes confused.

“Will you miss me?” he smiled.

“No!” I lied. I knew that he knew. “I just wanted to say that… that…”

“That?” he leant closer, nearly touching my lips with his. I felt his warm breath on my face.

“Thanks” I blurted out shortly, which made him smile and it seemed as if he sniffled into the air around my face. When he spotted my questioning look, he laughed.

“You’re welcome” he pulled his head back a bit then closed it to mine as if he wanted to kiss me, but before touching my lips he stopped and in the next moment he wasn’t in the room.

I was staring in front of me, my heart beating fast in my chest. I felt lonely. He knew that I’d miss him. But maybe it wasn’t a big wonder – after the last few days he was the only one who didn’t want to kill me – yet – and I couldn’t explain why, but I’ve started to trust him. I knew that this wasn’t the brightest idea. Can we trust a vampire? Or I’m feeling this, because I’ve “known” him for years through DM’s music? It’d be silly trusting him just because of this. It’s possible that he’s completely different from the person I’ve imagined. More to say, it was sure now. I didn’t know what came into me, but I believed that I can sleep calmly. After wetting the towel on my shoulder again I put my knife under my pillow – it was wrapped into my black silk-scarf on the nightstand until now – then exhaustion took over me. I lay back comfortably, pulling the robe up onto my shoulder and put the blanket around me. Soon I fell asleep and after the last days’ chase finally I was able to regain some strength.

***

After a few hours Gahan stepped into the room quietly. He walked to the girl’s bag without a sound and deep in thoughts. He slid his ID back into her purse. His Master said interesting things about a girl, who was probably lying in front of him, frowning restlessly in her dream. He saw on her that she had nightmares and felt the heat radiating from her body – he knew from this that she had fever too. He went into the bathroom for some cold water and a new towel. When he got back, he stepped closer to the girl surprised. She was whispering on an unknown language. Dave could make out just a few words, cuz she was talking without articulation or she was too faint.

When he started calling her by her name and tried to put the wet towel onto her forehead, the girl sat up with bloody eyes, pulling out the knife from under the pillow, which stopped just inches from Dave’s throat, who grabbed her wrist in the last moment.

“I’ll never obey you! You can’t give orders to me!” a strange tone hissed on the long forgotten ancient language.

Dave tried to take the weapon out of Elizabeth’s hand, but it wasn’t hard, cuz in the next moment she’d have fallen back onto the bed like a puppet, unless he reached under her back to hold her up.

“Elizabeth, Elizabeth, snap out of it! Do you hear me? Wake up! It was just a dream, just a dream” he tried to wake her and with his other hand he gently patted her sweaty face. Dave tried to penetrate her mind, but like some kind of electric discharge it pushed him back to the surface. He moaned, feeling dizzy for a moment then he pulled himself together. Finally one of his mental tricks’d worked on her and he managed to wake the girl, who was whimpering as she opened her eyes half-way.

“I don’t want… no… No! Don’t take me away!”

“Calm down, they won’t take you anywhere, I don’t let that happen. Come, drink this, it’ll help” he held out a glass of water which already contained some medicines.

The girl nearly leaped on the water and after swallowing in the wrong way a few times she coughed and fell back into her sleep as if nothing had happened. Dave suspected that she won’t remember a thing. Anyhow he rolled the fragrant silk-scarf around the knife again. With a little smile on his face he smelled it then he put it into the upper case of the nightstand. He was watching her deep in thoughts, sitting on the bed’s edge, but before he could come too much under the hot body’s influence, he sat into the armchair in the corner.

“She’s the one. There’s no doubt” he thought with a serious expression then leant back into the shadows.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Note: Recommended song: DeathStars: The Greatest Fight On Earth - BTW when I wrote this story, I was always listening to DeathStars’ “Termination Bliss” album.)

 

„Let us cease the love, the cloth, and the blood  
Come here, now come here  
Let me smell your fear  
cry here, now cry here  
Let me joy your tear…”

 

I felt myself like a piece of shit when I woke up. The happenings from yesterday came into my mind immediately and I had to close my eyes and sigh from them. For a few minutes I was just lying there and tried to gather some strength then I looked around the room. I was alone. Carefully I sat up and looked at the nightstand where a clock’s fluorescent numbers told me the time – it was past 5pm. I asked myself whether Dave hadn’t returned yet, but I’ve got my answer from the buffet table next to the bed. Next to some food a folded paper was on it. It said that I should eat something when I wake up, Dave had something to arrange, but before sunset he’ll get back.

“Great, I have more than one hour to pull myself together… I didn’t know that he has such nice handwriting.” I noted with a little smile. I liked his writing. With my stupid sentimental head I slid the paper into my black shoulder-bag then I carefully pulled down the robe from my injured shoulder and took off the warm towel. It looked a bit better than before, although it was bloodshot and bruised. “Cool. This is fucking sexy. But at least I still have my arm.”

After I ate something, I headed for the bathroom still dizzy. On my way I grabbed some clean clothes. I felt that I had fever during the night and my tired and floppy muscles let me step under the shower after getting rid off the bandage on my neck. My bruises weren’t that harsh red anymore and my older bite-mark had luckily changed into a yellowish colour, which meant that soon it’d disappear. I sighed as my lingerie landed on the floor and I surveyed the other bruises on my body.

“Well I wouldn’t be a winner on a beauty-contest with these” I said on a low tone and let the water run down my body.

It burnt by my neck, but I didn’t care. I washed down myself properly and rubbed my body dry when I stepped out of the shower. I quickly got into my underwear and robe then combed my wet hair. By the time I got out of the bathroom with my knife – which I’ve found earlier in the nightstand’s case – in one of the robe’s pocket, it was already twilight. For a moment I stopped, but started walking towards my stuff right away when I recognized Dave, who was standing in front of the window, watching the traffic.

“Get your stuff, we have to go to a safer place.”

“I’m glad to see you too” I said a bit snappily. He turned his head towards me. Because of his dark sunglasses I couldn’t see his eyes and this irritated me.

“Look, if you want to survive this, you have to do what I say…”

“Hey, Dave, I never asked you to help me, so if I’m a problem to you then it would be…” I interrupted him, but he didn’t let me finish my sentence either.

“I wouldn’t take it on my heart that after letting you go you’d be dead or undead by the break of dawn.”

“Aha, sure, your good heart tells you to say this, huh? I won’t buy this, David.”

“Why not? You say that I lie?”

“No, just that you don’t play with clean cards. What’s going on here?”

“I don’t know what you mean” he turned back towards the street.

“I don’t believe you” I bent down for my black trousers and my thin coffee-brown pullover, but I hissed when my shoulder moved.

“Do as you wish.”

I knew that he was up to something. I didn’t believe that he hadn’t got any back thoughts. I turned my back to him and put off this question for later and tried to concentrate on getting dressed, which – thanks to the current circumstances – wasn’t that easy. I had no problem with taking off the robe. As I squinted to the side I saw that he was watching me through the window’s glass. It didn’t matter that he was wearing his sunglasses, the intensified green light shone through it. I felt uneasy turning my back to a vampire, no matter that it was Dave Gahan. Or exactly because of that?

I pulled up my pants relatively quickly, but I was in trouble with the sweater, cuz I couldn’t lift up my right hand because of my aching shoulder. After five minutes of suffering I sighed and turned to Dave.

“Because your eyes are goggling anyway, you could really help me out here” I said. A lopsided smile ran through his face.

“It seems that you need my help after all” he stepped in front of me and eyed me from head to toe shamelessly.

“Oh just shut up and do it!”

“What do you want me to do?” the green light glowed stronger behind his glasses.

“First I take this off” I reached for his sunglasses, but he softly grabbed my wrist. His hand was cold.

“What’s up Dave? Are you scared that I’d get lost in your eyes?” I leant closer. His grip got harder around my wrist, but he didn’t reply “Aha, so you haven’t eaten yet, have you?”

“Don’t mock me, cuz you might regret it” he whispered on his low voice, which made me shiver.

“Is this a threat?” I put my other hand onto his wrist and I tried to unfold his fingers one by one from around my wrist, not giving a damn to the stitching pain after every move.

“Not necessarily” he let me go and let me take off his shades. I looked into his vivid eyes shining with that unearthly glow. His gaze was like a black panther’s, who circles around, waiting to someone who’d let him out. I moaned faintly when he put his arm around my waist and pulled me against his lean body. His look seemed to shine in the setting sun’s light. I felt my heart pounding in my throat. His mouth moved forward a bit, but I tried to bend backwards.

“Dave… you should rather help me put on my sweater then we must go!” I said to him, but I wasn’t sure that he’d heard me. He leant very close to my mouth again and he did a half-circle with his head on my chest and neck. He didn’t touch my skin, just inhaled the air raggedly. I felt the fear rising in me, it didn’t matter that my childhood’s idol was standing in front of me. As he felt my fear, I could have sworn that I’ve heard some kind of snarling from the depths of his throat and he closed his nose to my neck. I tried to turn my head to the side, leaning back and put my hands onto his chest to push him away, but he was holding me firmly. My breathing got quicker. He brushed his dry lower lip very gently along my neck and my wet hair hasn’t disturbed him a bit. It seemed that he was bathing in my scent. He started kissing my neck softly – close to my bite marks. I shivered, but not just because of fear. I suppressed a moan, when one of his hands slid down from my waist to grab my butt and pull me even closer to him, so that our groins could touch. The kisses on my neck turned to more determined ones. I felt his tongue darting out too time after time.

“Dave… please, stop it!” I whimpered tensing my arms on his cold chest, which caused a painful moan from me. It seemed he couldn’t hear me. With his hands he was pressing my body against his even harder and I could feel his breath by my ear, which caused more goose bumps on my skin. Now he was gently biting my skin and the snarling got clearer too. “Dave! Stop it! Let me go!” I yelled at him louder and with my healthy hand I grabbed his chin and tried to turn his face to the side, but he grabbed my wrist and pressed it behind my back. I cried out and tried to break free from his steel-grip. He growled at me. I felt on my skin that his canines grew longer and they were pressing against my skin over an artery, ready to tear my skin open. I started panicking as I still tried to hold him back with my outstretched aching arm – I fisted my free hand and started hitting his chest, in vain. “Please, stop it! Let me go… Please…” I begged, my voice slushy from crying. I felt my tears sliding down my face from helplessness. I tried to move to the side, but he followed my neck. “Dave! Dave!” I whispered crying, preparing myself for the bite, but when one of my teardrops landed on his face, it was as if he’d just woken up from a dream – he sighed a wobbly one and loosened his tight embrace a bit. After he took a few deep breaths, resting his forehead on my shoulder, he let me go and withdrew a few steps. His eyes were shining with such a strong green glow, which I haven’t seen from him yet. He backed to the window and was taking deep breaths to get mastery over his desires.

I covered my mouth with my healthy hand and collapsed onto the bed. I tried to stop my panting and quickly wiped away my tears. He looked out of the window and he did the same with my teardrop, which was still lingering on his face. He crumbed it between his fingers and bent his head down with closed eyes.

“I’m sorry. I’ve lost control over the Beast. Usually this never happens” he said on a low and calmer tone “Forgive me for frightening you, but your scent….” he broke midway.

I didn’t answer. I still tried to calm down and took deep breaths while I was watching him. He looked at me with a bit painful and stiff expression. The glow in his eyes started to fade.

“You’re hungry. I can understand” I said hoarsely and started packing my stuff together. I put on my boots and slid my knife back to its place just to do something.

“No, it’s not” he said rather to himself. I didn’t understand this, but I remained silent and didn’t say anything about the faint smile on his lips either as he was looking at his wet fingers.

After a minute I put my long hair into a ponytail. A few mops slid out of it, cuz they were shorter, but I didn’t care. I looked at him again. I wanted to get out of here.

“Dave” I called his name carefully after I put on my sweater half-way “I really could use your help.”

He started walking towards me unsure “Are you sure that you want to let me close to you again?”

“If we want to get out of here, I have to – just like I have no other option than trusting you.”

He smiled from this and carefully – barely touching my skin – helped me into the sweater.

“Success. Thanks” I looked at him after I pulled the pullover down.

He just nodded and let me reach for my bag. I was about to tell him that we can go, when he impatiently grabbed me by my elbow and started pulling me towards the window to check the street outside.

“Hey, what’s now?” I asked quietly and angrily.

“We have company. They just stepped out of the elevator.”

“How do you know?” He looked at me reproachfully, his eyes glowing a tiny bit. “Alright, alright, don’t say anything. What’s your plan? How’ll we escape?”

“We jump” he said as naturally as if it was a common hobby among people to jump out of forth story windows.

“What?” my jaw landed on the floor.

“Close your mouth. Did no one tell you that you look quite stupid like this?” he joshed. I slapped his arm – probably this hurt me more than him, cuz it was nearly as if I hit some kind of softer wood. “After you stopped my corporal punishment, we should go, okay?” he opened the window.

“And how did you imagine it? We just jump out and walk away? Dave, we’ll die. Or at least I will for sure.”

“Don’t cry like a baby. Climb onto my back and hold on tightly. We have to go now.”

I obeyed, cuz I’ve heard footsteps from the hallway. In the next moment I was holding onto Dave with closed eyes as tightly as I was able, not caring about the pain. I felt the cool night breeze in my hair, but I didn’t dare to open my eyes. If I die, I don’t want to see the concrete where we’ll end up in pieces. But instead of leaving a pool of blood behind us, I felt that Dave started running with me on his back.

“You can open your eyes. We didn’t die. Or at least you haven’t.”

I looked up surprised and saw people, cars and streets but they were blurred because of the unbelievable speed Dave was running with.

“So this is why you’re still that energetic on the concerts…” I said quietly, which made him laugh shortly, but he hadn’t slowed down for a while. Then around the 53rd street suddenly he stopped and propped himself with one hand on a wall. I quickly got off his back and put my hand on his upper-arm to help, but he gently pushed my hand away.

“No, don’t touch me now! This tempo took out a lot of energy from me. I have to eat, but I don’t want to hurt you” he looked at me.

I forced myself not to step back. His face was shockingly hollow and long and his eyes flashed coldly. He pulled me suddenly into a doorway. First I thought that after all he’d decided to have me for dinner, but he wasn’t paying attention on me, but on the now audible taps of a shoe.

“Dave, don’t…” I wanted to start, but he silenced me with an ice-cold look.

“Stay here and turn away, if you can’t watch it!”

“But…” I moaned, but I realised that I was alone.

I was watching them from the wall’s shadow. He approached the woman quickly and said something to her, which made her smile, but in the next moment her eyes turned empty. I guess Dave charmed her. She let him lead her to a darker part of the street, where Dave made her sit onto a bench and leant to her neck. I was surprised, cuz although the situation was very odd for me, he drank from her quite gently and he carefully laid her down after he licked her bruise a few times to make the bite disappear. He wiped his mouth, licked his teeth and started walking towards me. I froze to that very spot as I watched his fluent steps and full-blooded colour. But the strangest thing was that I wasn’t shocked from this whole thing! I thought it was natural, cuz I have to eat too if I get hungry.

“Well, was this enough to disillusion you, Elizabeth?”

“Just Liz or Lizzy.”

“Then Liz” a little smile ran through his face, but his teeth remained hidden.

“Otherwise to my greatest surprise no. I’m confused.”

“Let it pass. This is just another necessity.”

“What?”

“Nothing, it doesn’t matter. Can we go?”

“Yes” I climbed back onto his back and I put off this question too.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Soon we stopped in front of a regular-looking tier building. Its grey façade looked black from the traffic’s old dirt in the dim light.

“And why is this place safer than any other one?” I asked and followed the man with his hasty steps to the heavy oak-door.

“Because this is a safety house. Our clan has some in the city. It’s safe and no one will find you here.”

I didn’t answer just walked into the steeled elevator. I felt that he was looking at me after pushing the button to the second floor.

“What?” I asked still looking straight forward.

“Nothing. I was just thinking how good you cope with the situation. You aren’t in a tantrum. You’re just afraid sometimes.”

“Why? Would crying solve anything?” I looked at him questioningly, raising one eyebrow.

“No, I don’t think so” he smiled and adjusted his black turtleneck pullover’s neck.

I couldn’t stop myself; I had to eye him up and down. It didn’t matter that I was in this difficult situation, he was still that sensual Dave Gahan, who made me and my friends melt from one move in the past. Dark sexuality was pouring from every single pore of him and it was in vain trying to stop myself thinking how damned sexy he was even in these plain black clothes. I rather turned my head back to look stiffly onto the lift’s door. I didn’t pay attention on his wider smile and his gaze, which eyed me. Luckily before he could say anything, the doors slid open and we were staring down at the barrels of two gun. I didn’t dare to move as I looked at the two black-suited men with pale skin and from their eyes I realised that they were bloodsuckers too.

“Relax boys” Dave stepped forward “the lady is with me. Miss Van Tesse’d sent me.”

“Identify yourself!” came coldly from the taller bald man.

“Oh come on, Darren, you know very well who I am.”

But the man didn’t seem to react, so after a sigh Dave started whispering a few words on a strange language. The guards lowered their guns and withdrew to let us out of the elevator. When I looked around the corridor I could see them pulling back into the shadows on both sides of the hallway. The shadows entwined them and after a moment I could see nothing from them. I looked at them with open mouth then I hurried after Dave.

They haven’t overdone the lights on the corridor. We have already passed quite a few doors on both sides. I noticed that on every one there was a glimmering electronic panel which asked for the entering code. Now that I looked at the long hallway with all these rooms, I found it interesting, cuz the building didn’t seem this big from the outside. Dave stopped in front of Room 22 and asked me to memorize the four-digit code. After we were ready with this, he took my hand and slowly pulled me into the dark room, which was lit just by the lamps on the street. My eyes got used to the darkness a bit slower. Dave raked the large room with his glowing eyes then sniffed into the air.

“Alright, it’s clean” he switched on the lights and I had to cover my eyes.

“Thanks.”

“Sorry, I forgot.”

I just snarled at him, which amused him. I rather looked around. The place looked a complete flat. I slowly walked around. To the left there was a kitchen with a counter then a big shelf full of books. I stroked along some of their spines. I felt that Dave was watching me from the dark-brown leather couch, but it didn’t disturb me too much. From the right of the bookshelf three windows faced the street. The large room was made of red bricks. The suite of garniture was in the middle of the room. There was another door on the opposite wall, facing the bookshelf. I stepped in and saw a comfy bedroom with a window on its left wall. On the right from the bedroom’s door there was a bathroom and a little larder.

“Well, how do you like it?” Dave asked and lazily slid lower on the couch. I looked at him.

“Homey. But how can be here this much rooms in a regular-looking tiered house?” I folded my arms in front of my chest.

“Magic” he grinned secretly and I felt that this gesture moved something in me again.

“Okay, I won’t ask more about this. But I’d like to know how you arranged to bring me here.”

“I have my connections” he gave me an evasive answer while he patted the couch next to him.

Going around the couch I put my bag onto the wooden floor and sat down in a safe distance from him, crossing my legs.

“And how long can I stay here? And why?”

“I have my reasons, which I’ll tell you in time. You’ll be safe here for a while from your chasers. I’ll have things to arrange and I won’t be here, but busy yourself with something. Read, watch DVDs or surf on the internet, I don’t mind. I’ll come back.”

“But why?”

“What why?”

“Why’ll you come back? You’ve helped me, now it’s not your ‘responsibility’ to take care of me.”

“Oh, it is. I’m your guard so to say.”

“But why?” I repeated impatiently, leaning towards him a bit.

“You’ll know everything in its time.”

“But…”

“Liz!” he looked at me decidedly, which made my next sentence stuck in my throat and I sighed resignedly.

“Alright, alright” I leant back and folded my arms “But I hope you’ll share it with me soon! I don’t want to lay low locked in here, not knowing why. What the hell am I suppose to do here anyway?”

“Now?”

“For example yes.”

“I’d have some ideas…” he said and I faced him from a few inches again.

“Dave, I hate when you do this. You scare me.”

“I like it when you’re scared” he leant closer, propping himself next to my thighs.

“Yeah, I’ve noticed that” I looked intently into his eyes.

“Are you mad at me?” he asked innocently, while one of his thumbs caressed my thigh softly, which nearly made me jump.

“A little bit” I said and air became thin for me when his lips touched my face gently.

“Why?”

“Cuz you have your effect on me” I sighed when one of his hands stroked along my thigh and opened my legs.

“What kind of effect?” his hand started to move slowly upwards from my knee, while he was kissing my face.

“You know it. You feel it on me” I licked my mouth then air stuck in me, when he began caressing my inner thigh dangerously high.

“That you want me?” he whispered into my ear then avoiding my earrings he softly bit into my earlobe. Then he started to move towards my mouth, leaving a path of kisses on the line of my jaw.

“That I want you…”

“Like in the hotel and the elevator?”

“Yes!” I moaned, cuz his hand started stroking me through my trousers and after a moment his lips’d found mine.

First I stiffened, but then I let his tongue slide into my mouth. It popped into my mind that Dave Gahan (!) was kissing me and this flattered my vanity a bit. I put my healthy arm around his neck, while with the other one I was stroking his hand on the leather and let him turn my whole body towards him. He put his knee between my legs and pulled me lower on the couch. I heard the leather scream beneath us. His kisses became more determined, while his hand rolled up my thin pullover to grab my breast through the bra. I moaned into our kiss quietly and pulled my mouth back.

“Dave, we shouldn’t do this. We should stop now…”

“Tell me why…” he went on with kissing my chin and his hand found its way back between my legs.

“Because I don’t want it” I sighed.

“Don’t lie. I can feel your desire.”

“That’s one thing” I stopped his hand and looked into his eyes.

“Alright” he sat up. I think he was affronted. He took some deep breaths.

“I’m sorry” I stood up and adjusted my sweater “I rather go to have a shower” I said and headed for the bathroom, but his voice reached my ears after a few steps.

“Because I’m a vampire? Because you’re scared that I’d bite you?”

I stopped, but didn’t answer or turned around. These were my reasons amongst other things.

“I get it. In turn I’ve eaten already. After that I can fully control myself” I’ve heard his slightly offended voice again.

“I’m sorry” I said simply and stepped into the bathroom.

After I’ve managed getting rid off my clothes and stepped under the water, I was still thinking about his words and my reasons, but after a while I’ve got bored from this and just enjoyed the hot water sliding down on my body. When I turned around, I saw through the steamy glass that a dark silhouette was standing in front of the mirror. It was him.

“Dave, please go out!” I said and turned back towards the wall. But in the next moment I felt him putting his arms around me from the back. I stiffened.

“Do you know how tempting it is for us when such a beautiful naked woman is in our near?” he whispered into my ear, which caused goose-bumps all over my body.

“You shouldn’t have come in…” I noted quietly with a sigh when he kissed into my neck and as he nuzzled to my body, I could feel his hardness too.

“Please!” he moaned onto my shoulder, while his left hand was caressing my breast and the other one slid down gently between my legs.

For a moment I let my head fall back onto his shoulder as I moaned from the feeling. I wanted him badly again and this silent request shot right into my heart. I stopped his hand and turned around. He looked at me so innocently and unsure! I pulled him closer by his nape and started kissing him greedily. The answer came right away. He pulled me tightly to his body. His hands were sliding on my back, waist, butt and thighs. He turned off the water and I let him reach under my butt to lift me up and I put my legs around his waist. He took me into the bedroom in his wet clothes, barefooted and put me down in front of the bed. I quickly helped him out of his dripping pullover, revealing his well-known tattooed chest. I immediately stroked along it with my hands, while he didn’t let my mouth go as he was holding my face between his hands.

My hands opened his belt soon and slid down all his other wet clothes onto the floor as well. He quickly stepped out of them. For a moment he broke our kiss and like someone who can read my mind – which wasn’t impossible – he smiled at me knowingly and suddenly I’ve heard his voice in my head:

‘Do what you want with me. Things you always wanted to do with me.’

I smiled at him and to silence him in my mind too, I grabbed his cock not so gently. He moaned and looked into my eyes. I willingly let him see some hot pictures in my head.

“Uh, you little minx!” he growled and started kissing me passionately while I started moving my hand on him firmly.

‘Let me go!’ I asked him voicelessly. I was curious whether he’d hear me, whether he was paying attention to my thoughts. He was. He looked down at me expectantly and let me go. I slowly kissed along his smooth and strong chest just to go on my knees. He was caressing my injured shoulder softly while our eyes met then I bent my head down and started pampering his hardness passionately which caused a loud moan from him. His fingers pulled out the rubber ring from my wet hair and he grabbed it right away.

His sighs came more often while I was working on him methodically, but he couldn’t bear it for too long. He pulled me up to him and with the same movement I’ve found myself on the bed. He was kissing me greedily and opened my legs wider. He needed just a few minutes until his kisses made the water drops disappear on my whole body and my back arched when his tongue slid between my legs. I was moaning desperately, grabbing the sheets firmly. I’ve never wanted anyone this badly.

‘Come now! I go crazy here, if you don’t fuck me right now!’ I thought loosing all my inhibitions. He slowly licked along my pussy and looked up at me with a grin. He didn’t hesitate for too long. He climbed over me and with a swift move he penetrated me with his whole length. I cried out loud towards the ceiling from the feeling and I never stopped moaning and sighing from that moment. He always guessed my thoughts, there was no need for me to tell him how to move. He made me his in a wild way and his hands were all over my body. We both fell off the cliff with a scream soon. Dave’s eyes glowed again in the moment of his climax, but now I wasn’t scared. I was strongly panting under his body. He buried his face into the pillow not far from my neck.

“Are you satisfied now?” I asked gasping for air.

“We can say…” he murmured into the pillow.

“We can say?! What kind of answer is this?”

‘Be my rider and I’ll be satisfied…’ I heard his voice in my head and I had to smile. In the next moment I rolled him onto his back.

“You wished for it…” I whispered leaning over him, which made him smile evilly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I woke up suddenly and my eyes popped out frightened when I didn’t know where I was. But when things came back into my mind, I calmed down with a big sigh. I pulled the blanket up from my chest and turned onto my side and curled up under the warm cover. This always calmed me. I was alone in the big bed. I smiled when the last night came into my mind, which I’d spent with Dave. I never thought that he could be this good in bed. Of course I never imagined him as punch, but after this… A picture came back when I woke up once before dawn and looked at him. He was watching me, but he returned my sleepy smile and let me put my head onto his chest. I don’t know where he was now, but it felt good to be alone a bit with my thoughts.

I was thinking about the happenings from day one, when that horrible attack had happened to me on my flat. It still freaked me out that I’ve killed someone. It was overwhelming to remember how I’ve left that rotted vampire in front of my fireplace and went to pack the most necessary things together and ran away into the rainy night. I was scared to dead, because I didn’t know whether he was alone or not and I couldn’t be sure that I wasn’t being watched. My instincts warned me soon that someone was following me. I never spent more than a couple of hours in the same place and when it became clear in front of me that I have to flee, I’ve crossed the ocean to find shelter here. Because I had no weapon I could use, I brought my heritage with me, the knife, which proved itself very useful. I remember my father gave it to me on his deathbed. He was my last living relative. I couldn’t remember too much of my mother. I had just blurry memories. If I think deeper, everyone had died in a strange and mysterious way around me. This scared me, but I couldn’t find its cause. I just knew that I’ve inherited a nice fortune and a few old books, which I’ve never opened. And of course the knife too, which was under my pillow again.

I slowly pulled it out from there. The faint sunlight glinted on the blade. It was after 9 am. My eyes slowly followed the line of the sharp blade. For a moment I thought I saw some kind of writing engraved into it. I turned the knife back to that angle, where the light traced out the fine lines. They flashed this time too. It wasn’t writing, but many capillary symbols were engraved in it. I didn’t know what they meant. Until now I thought that just the grip had ancient runes on it, but it seemed I was wrong. The knife was rather a dagger with its 22 centimeters. I turned it to its other side – the engraving there was different, but still similar to the other side. I frowned deep in thoughts. Maybe it was time to take a look into those books which I’ve inherited from my father, and which were in my bag under my hotel room’s bed. Those two vampires attacked me there. I have to go back, but first I have to discuss it with Dave. I hope the books are still there. I was lying on my back and was examining the blade again, while I thought that maybe I’ll find some help on the bookshelf in the other room as well.

“Uh-oh, you seem very dangerous now. Whom do you want to kill?” Dave appeared in the door with a tray in his hands.

“Ha-ha, very funny” I said and my eyes clouded over. Maybe killing was nothing to him, but I still had compunction from earlier, although it was right for me to do so. I asked myself how many times Dave could have killed. I looked up at him, but either he didn’t care about my question or I unwittingly closed my mind.

“I prepared something to eat before I go” he went on – he was in a good mood – and he waited until I put down my knife onto the nightstand and carefully sat up in the bed, pressing the blanket to my chest. Just after this did he sit down onto the edge of the bed and put the tray onto my lap.

“Just in time” I said and drank the half of the orange juice “By the way, where are you going? If it’s not a vampire-secret” I grimaced with a little smile, dulling the slight mock in my voice.

“No, this isn’t one. I go to see Jen and Stella. They arrived home today.”

“Uhm” I added maybe a bit too quickly and buttered a toast. It was interesting to detect that little faint feeling in me. He smiled a bit knowingly.

“What? Are you jealous?” he stroked my knee over the light-purple blanket.

“No. After all she’s your wife and daughter” I shrugged and immediately hissed from this “Shit… I always forget this. Don’t you have some magical cream, which’d help to heal faster?”

“I’ll bring something” he promised and I gave a little smile for him for this.

“Thanks. But back to Jen and the kids… isn’t it dangerous for them to live with you? Aren’t they suspicious at all?”

“I’ve let Jen in on the secret a bit.”

“How can you let her in on the secret just a bit?” I looked at him doubtingly then bit from my toast.

“She knows what I am and accepted it as much as it’s possible. But she doesn’t know anything else about my life – and to tell the truth she doesn’t even want to know more. It was enough for her to accept the fact that I’m not human. We have a little settlement between us: if there’s danger or I tell her that it’s about my world, she does what I tell her. Rosie, Jimmy and the rest of the family have no clue. And I like it this way.”

“I see. And…” I quickly swallowed the food “you never wanted to… change her? Isn’t she afraid that – for example during sex – you’ll bite her?”

He shortly laughed and looked into my eyes again “No, I never wanted to change her into a vampire, mainly because of the kids and I wouldn’t have got permission for that anyway.”

“Permission? From who?” I let down my hand, which was holding the toast and looked questioningly at him. The conversation was getting more interesting.

“From my Master. You know, we have some restrictive rules” he shrugged.

“What kind of rules?”

“Oh, I can’t tell them to outsiders.”

I grimaced which made him laugh so I rather bit another one from my bread.

“By the way” he went on “she likes it when I bite her in bed. It turns her on even more and during it she likes when I drink a little bit from her. She says that she has unbelievable orgasms from that” he licked the edge of his mouth and grinned.

I didn’t break the eye-contact while I put my bread down and sipped from my orange juice. His look was challenging.

“And will she get such pleasure today too?” I asked on a neutral tone.

“Probably” he answered, watching my reactions. But I stayed calm and sipped again. I didn’t care what he does with his own wife! It’s his life.

“I guess she’ll be happy from that.”

“Yeah, I think” his hand started to move upwards on my leg “Don’t you want to try it?” he temptingly touched the tip of his tongue to his sharp, but normal sized canine.

I smiled “No, thanks” I eyed him after I put my drink down “But some nice morning exercises’d be good before you go…”

He grinned evilly and took the tray from my lap then he got rid off his clothes amazingly quickly and pulled the blanket off of my naked body with one swift move before greedily leaning down to my lips…

***

The next time we talked was when he started getting dressed.

“I don’t know when I’ll be back. Maybe just tomorrow. Until that do something to keep yourself busy then we’ll talk a bit about what we should do.”

“Why not now?”

“Cuz I’m in a hurry and I have to go somewhere else before I go home. I have some business to arrange.”

“Alright. But I want to ask something from you.”

“What?” he turned to me, buttoning up his trousers. ‘Too bad’ I thought which made him laugh.

“I want to go back into the hotel to grab my stuff after you come back. Would you come with me?”

“Are they that important?”

“Yes. I’ll need some things. I’ll really need some things” I added when I spotted doubt in his eyes.

“Alright, I’ll escort you. You know what you’ll need. Then I try to hurry back.”

“Thanks.”

“Okay, I really go now” he bent down and gave a quick kiss onto my mouth then he was gone.

‘Now I stepped forward to Dave Gahan’s lover? Cool!’ I thought and smiled.

***

After I took a shower and grabbed my knife, I walked into the living room, straight to the bookshelf. I perused every line. Next to classic literature there were a lot of books dealing with history, occultism, vampires, strange mythical beasts, runes and other such things. I smiled and took two thick volumes into my hand. On their spines I could read “Ancient Runes and Their Meaning”.

Excitedly I sat down onto the couch and put the books down. I searched for some paper and a pencil. I put the paper onto the knife and made a proof of the writing with the help of the pencil. I repeated this on the other side of the blade too and copied the letters and symbols from the grip too. I rubbed my hands together and began going through the books.

I was leaning over the books for hours – I even forgot to eat. I rubbed my tired eyes impatiently. I stood up and made a coffee while I ate a crescent roll. I was staring at the books a bit angrily, cuz they hadn’t been too useful yet. I’ve managed to guess the cloudy meanings just of a few runes, but they remained senseless without the others. I sighed a big one and opened the window with the coffee mug in my hand and lit a cigarette.

Something told me as I watched the afternoon street that these books won’t give me the real answer to my questions – I’ll find the answers in the books I’ve left in the hotel room. Anyway I sat down and took the second volume into my hand and went on with the reading far into the night. Sleep found me on the couch too.

***

I saw blurry images. First I saw Dave and me making love then with a sudden cut I found myself out in the night. First I was running from the vampires last time then I’ve got into a much earlier age and I fled – amongst other things – from a beast and I knew that it was a werewolf. I felt that I wasn’t an average human either, because I was running from the castle in the dark woods with such speed and neatness, which was beyond a human’s abilities. The wolf caught up with me and his claws reached my robe. I fell onto the ground for a moment, but jumped up right away and undid the robe by my neck. I knew that I was holding the familiar dagger in one of my hands, but I had a graceful sword in the other one. As I glanced down I saw that it was a katana – I’ve learnt how to use it during one of my travels.

I looked into the lathery-mouthed beast’s bloody eyes and I was ready to fight and when he jumped towards me I stabbed. It howled but I didn’t manage to kill it right away. From the élan we rolled over and I felt his claws tore up my pearly dress and skin by my shoulder. I jumped up and in the next moment the sword cut off the beast’s head. I hadn’t got much time to realise I’d won or to examine my injury, because I heard hissing voices over my head within a minute. I whispered some lines on an unknown language and finally I could see the vampires on the trees and between bushes watching me. I mockingly smiled and after I fixed my knife onto my belt I raised one of my hands and set three bloodsuckers on fire in the same time. They screamed on an unearthly voice while the others tightened the circle.

“I’ll burn you alive too, if you don’t let me go! Well, who wants to be the next one?” I hissed at them angrily.

“Elizabeth, it was enough!” a deep and harsh voice sounded from the left.

When I looked there I saw a tall man’s outlines among the shadows as he was standing on a smaller mound, watching me with his glowing ice-cold eyes. His vampires backed away from him.

“You can’t command me, Amarth! Not anymore!” I spitted with hate “What do you want from me? Oh, I’m sorry – what do your ‘highly respected’ clan’s elders want from me?”

“Elizabeth, you cross the line!” he barked at me and his eyes were glowing harder, but he stayed in the shadows. His hoarse voice sliced the night air like a knife “They’ve already told you in the castle what they want from you. My only task is to bring you back to them…”

“Never!” I interrupted him “I won’t obey you! Ever! You can’t tell me what to do! I rather die!” I broke out from the circle, clearing the way with my blade and fireballs. I nearly believed that I was able to get away, but then I felt a young vampire’s arrow shot into my heart from behind.

I fell onto my knees in disbelief. The pain was unbearable. I’ve heard Amarth shouting at my murderer then he stepped behind me. I gasped for air with small breaths, but it seemed thinner and thinner with every second. With my last strength I kept Amarth from touching me and I chanted some kind of spell despite the growing pain. I saw myself and the long black hair, which covered the man’s face from the outside. Then just the excruciating pain have left and finally the icy darkness.

***

I woke up panting hard and I grabbed my chest and shoulder – they were hurting like in my dream. My knife seemed to glow in the moonlight. For a moment I thought I saw a pair of glowing blue eyes in the window, but luckily it was just the remains of the nightmare. I didn’t understand a thing. It seemed so real! I felt as if I had lived through this once for real! This scared me a bit, but I couldn’t do anything with it. I closed the window and crawled back into the bedroom. I hid my dagger under the pillow and went back to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dave hasn’t returned after two days either so because I’d finished off the rune books and the sun was shining bright, I’ve decided to take a step. I didn’t want to die from boredom. I’ve got dressed, picked up my bag after giving a little massage to my injured shoulder – it was getting better and I could move it a bit more now. I carefully stepped out to the corridor and closed the door behind me. The bolts slid onto their places with a loud click. Or at least I found it loud in the empty hallway’s silence. I prudently walked towards the elevator. I knew that the guards were watching me from the shadows, but I wanted to get out of here for a little while. I wasn’t the type of girl, who could sit in one place without doing anything – I hated being locked in somewhere.

In the moment I pushed the button to call the elevator, I saw the guards’ eyes flash in the dark. The guy, whom Dave called Darren, stepped out from the shadows.

“Where are you going?” he asked on his cool voice.

“I’m sorry, but I think it’s not your business. I’ll get back in a few hours.”

He growled something under his nose, but I could just make out that he was cursing Dave a bit, but he didn’t fuss anymore. With a little smile on my face I stepped into the elevator then walked across the hall, which seemed deserted. I sighed in relief when finally I was hurrying on the fresh air. It didn’t matter that this was a safety house, I was still among vampires. And my chasers were from that kind too. It felt good to melt into the everyday mass a bit, drifting with people in the noon traffic.

I’ve got to the hotel quite quickly. It was clear that the receptionist was relieved that I showed up. I assured him that I pay for the extra days too and I checked out then with the key in my hand I’ve got into the elevator to get my stuff. When I stepped onto the quiet corridor, my left grabbed the grip of the knife in my bag. I approached my room carefully, checking every direction in the hallway. Because I haven’t seen anyone, I slowly opened the door until it touched the wall of the room – I wanted to be sure that no one was standing behind it. Maybe I’m getting paranoid? No, I was just aware. I looked around the room and the bathroom properly, but none of my long-teethed “friends” were there. I sighed deeply and went on all fours to pull my bag out from under the bed. I quickly checked my stuff. Everything was there. It seemed that the vampires didn’t care about checking my belongings. Great!

As I was sitting on the bed, I couldn’t stop myself, I had to dip into one of the books. It seemed that it was some kind of a diary. There was scratchy writing on the old, yellowish pages, which probably belonged to a man, but around its end I discovered another writing style, it seemed to belong to a woman. It seemed more modern than the previous one. Curiosity sparkled in my eyes as I flipped through the pages. An envelope was between two pages. I lifted it up and from the small letters I knew that it was my father’s handwriting. My name was on it. I was about to open it, when I’ve heard someone stop in front of my door. I quickly packed my things together and put my carryon across my shoulder too. I sneaked to the door and peeked out on the peephole.

A big bald man with beard was paddling with the lock. My heart jumped up into my throat as I very slowly took out the key from the lock and stepped behind the door with a heavy vase in my hands. The door had opened and I waited for the perfect moment before I hit him in the head. The guy moaned and fell onto the floor. I quickly jumped out of the room and locked the door behind me. Then I ran along the hallway as fast as my legs could take. By the time the elevator’s door opened and I jumped in, I’ve heard the banging on the door then the fat bald guy tried to kick it open.

I waited impatiently to reach the ground floor and hurried towards the reception. As I passed by I threw the keys to the young guy behind the desk and told him that I’ve locked a bald guy into my room, who tried to break in. I could see that he called the security and probably the police. After it I didn’t care, I just wanted to get out of here. I’ve managed to run out from the building through the glass door, but then I bumped into someone with full force. I thought that the both of us will land on the pavement, but I felt that he grabbed my upper-arm firmly and he managed to keep our balance.

“What the fuck were you thinking, Liz?!” I’ve heard Dave’s angry voice and as I looked up it was really him. A smile crossed my face from relief.

“What a lucky coincidence!” I grabbed his hand and flagged down a cab. I quickly forced him onto the backseat and slammed the door shut behind me. I saw that the security guys’d caught the bald man. I sighed a big one as I fell back onto the seat with my bags on my lap.

“Well, would you explain me what this was? And why did you have to do this?”

“The big guy was after me, but I disarmed him” I shrugged with my healthy shoulder. Dave grabbed my arm and looked angrily into my eyes. For a second I saw his other self flash behind his face.

“Congratulations! You’ve risked your life for some stuff!” he pointed nervously onto my bags.

“Relax, Dave, he was ‘just’ a human. I could handle him. I don’t know why you’re so upset! As far as I know I’m not a prisoner and I don’t have to tell you every step I take.”

“It’d be better if you did so, if you want me to be on your side and protect you.”

“If you wanted to protect me that badly, then you wouldn’t have left me alone for days!” I began to loose my temper too.

“I had some things to do” he turned forward.

“Sure – fucking your wife” I said with irony in my voice. Suddenly he grabbed my jaw and turned my head towards him.

“Be careful, cuz you overstep the line!” he hissed through his teeth, close to my face.

“Miss, should I call the police?” I’ve heard the driver’s worried voice.

“No, not necessary, thank you” I pushed Dave’s hand away and started staring huffily at the streets through the window.

The cab stopped a few corners away from the safe-house. Dave was still edgy when he gave the money to the driver and grabbed my elbow to pull me not so nicely towards the entrance. I saw in the taxi-driver’s eyes that he thought I was Dave’s lover, who was used to get some slaps into the face. Then I’ve heard him drive off. It wasn’t his business. When Dave dragged my right elbow painfully again, I hissed and wrested it out of his grip.

“Let me go! I’m not your property to drag along!” I snapped at him.

“Elizabeth, don’t make a scene on the street!” he growled at me and tried to grab me again, but I pulled away as we stepped into the building. When Dave nodded towards her, a young and skinny black-haired girl disappeared behind the reception’s counter, her long rastas following her movements.

“And why not?”

“Please, don’t be a drama-queen!” he frowned and pushed the elevator’s button.

“Why? What’d you do to me if I didn’t stop?” I followed him into the lift and pushed his arm “Beat me? Rape me? Or bite me?”

“Elizabeth!”

“Just do it!” I provoked him, although I didn’t know why I was doing this. Maybe because my chances to see the way out of this situation were thin. Dave towered over me menacingly, but he didn’t touch me as I was leaning against the elevator’s wall.

“Please, stop it! I don’t know what’s got into you, but I don’t want to hurt you! I’d like you to leave another option for me. I have to protect you and I have to solicit you not to do such little actions in the future.”

“But why? I’m fine, nothing had happened to me! I’ve disarmed that guy!”

Here he didn’t answer my question until we got through the guards and the door’d closed behind us.

“Because you’re my responsibility now and it wouldn’t be good to risk your life with such little trips!”

“Aha, so this is why you’re so frightened – you’re scared of being punished! What a noble feature!” I threw my bags next to the couch.

“You’d do the same if you knew what kind of punishment they could cook up” he turned away for a moment.

“And how long do you have to take care of me? Why were you ‘ordered’ to my side?” I grabbed him by his black shirt and forced him to look at me “Why? What’s going on here? Tell me already! Why do they want me again?! Why are you torturing me?” I hit his chest, but he grabbed my wrist and wiped away my tears. He reached under my chin and lifted it up to kiss me. For a minute I let him do so with closed eyes, but then I tried to protest. “Don’t change the subject, Dave! I don’t want it now!” I resisted, but he didn’t stop. He pinned me against the wall and began unbuttoning my blouse.

“You’ll have your answers soon” he whispered into my ear.

“How soon?” I moaned upwards from the feeling as he freed my neck from my scarf and kissed along it.

“Very soon. Oh god, the raging emotions in your body drives me crazy!” he moaned onto my collarbone and he pushed down my trousers and panties. I let him find my mouth, which he started kissing greedily while he loosened his belt. In the next moment I was in his lap and I moaned towards the ceiling again from his forceful thrust.

***

A few hours later I was drying the water from his back with a towel, standing in the bathroom and I gave little kisses onto his shoulder.

“How did you mean that ‘again’? That they need you ‘again’?”

For a minute I remained silent while I reached forward and dried Dave’s chest too. I didn’t know whether I should share my dream with him or not. Maybe he knows a lot more about the situation and the things I was about to show him would mean different things to him. Maybe I’d get into more trouble if I shared them with him. Cuz I barely know Dave! I can’t trust him completely. What if he just wanted to throw me off my guard with fucking me a few times and making me fall for him? I hoped that this wasn’t possible, but I had to count with such possibility too.

“I show you” I answered finally and embraced the man in front of me, burying my face between his shoulder-blades and I replayed my dream in my head. I felt his body tensing although he tried not to show it. After it was over, we were just breathing quietly for a few minutes, not moving an inch. I knew that Dave’s mind was processing the things he’d seen.  
“This was more understandable for you than for me, wasn’t it?”

“Yes. Some things are clearer now.”

“And… would you enlighten me?”

“Yes.”

This surprised me. I thought that he’d refuse me again just like every time before.

“Come, let’s get dressed first. Then we’ll talk. Later I have to take you to a place.”

“Where?”

“I’ll tell you that too. Come now!” he offered his hand. Our fingers interwove as we walked into the bedroom.

***

That conversation didn’t go off that quickly, because Dave got an important call and it seemed that it’d take quite a time. I went into the living room – leaving the bedroom for him – then I’ve started turning over the pages in the diary which I took out from my bag. It was about vampires, Vlad Tepes, Dracula, various myths, journals of several trips and there were entries about researches and results too. Most of them were written with the older handwriting, but as I flipped through the more recent pages with the female writing, a strange symbol caught my eyes. I turned the page back to it. I excitedly searched for the proof of my knife. The symbols of one side of the blade matched. I ran my finger greedily on the diary’s lines and it turned out that the sign said on a long dead language: “The blood is our empire’s coppers and silver”. I frowned.

“The blood is our empire’s coppers and silver” I whispered. I didn’t understand it.

“Did you say something?” Dave walked into the living room closing his cell.

“No, nothing.”

“Oh prepare yourself that maybe we’ll spend one or two days in the place I’ll take you to.”

“But where are we going?”

“To my Master. Into our clan’s house.”

“What? Are you serious? But why? Isn’t it safe enough here?”

“My Master wants to get to know you.”

“But why?”

“I’ll tell you right away” he sat down next to me and watched as I put my things into my shoulder-bag “So… it wasn’t a coincidence that they ordered me onto your side. It has a reason why I’ve saved you from your chasers. Probably they wanted to make you a vampire to prevent your abilities’ development.”

“What kind of abilities?”

“Wait a minute. I just said that it wasn’t a coincidence that I’ve saved you. My Master and all the Wits of our clan had ordered us a while ago to hunt up someone, who – according to the prophecy – will come to New York soon.”

“What kind of prophecy?”

“It was rather a curse they’d found centuries ago in that witch’s brew, who you were in your dream.”

“And what was in it?”

“I just know that this person’ll return with chasers on her trail to fulfill her powers and whom we have to protect. This is why I’d helped although I couldn’t know that you were this person. First I’d checked this with my Master and then I was ordered onto your side” he shrugged a bit and lit a cigarillo.

“I knew that you weren’t kind to me because of your good heart. My seduction was one of your orders too?” I said tensely and lit a cigarette.

“No, you can thank for that to your charm. And for your scent…” he looked at me with narrowed eyes.

“Dave, why is my scent this important to you?”

“Somehow it’s special. I can take more out of it…”

“What do you say?”

“Uh, sorry. So next to blood I can draw energy from scents too. It’s interesting that I can draw quite a lot from you without tiring you too much. This is why it was so difficult to withdraw for me in the hotel.”

“I see” I said, but to tell the truth I didn’t understand it. How can a vampire feed on scents? But I didn’t say a word just waved him to go on.

“I already knew that you were the one we were looking for when I nursed you, because in your feverous dream - unwillingly - you uncovered yourself. You were probably dreaming the same dream you’d shown me, you just couldn’t remember.”

“But what’s this all about? Why am I this important?”

“Because you are that witch from your dream. Most of your abilities are still asleep. But you can already fight” he smiled and suddenly reached out for me, but I grabbed his wrist without thinking “See?”

“Me as a witch? This is a little bit absurd, don’t you think?”

“Then what was this just now?” he freed his wrist. I couldn’t say anything to this. I surprised myself with that move too.

“But how can I be Elizabeth? She’d died.”

“Do you believe in rebirth?”

“I don’t know too much about that topic.”

“Maybe you should have read more about it. You look just like she in the past. Just your hair is shorter and yours is brown not black.”

“Alright, let’s say that you’re right. But why do you need me and why did those bloodsuckers want me in the past?”

“I don’t know that.”

“You don’t know or you just don’t want to tell me? Why do you want to protect a ‘sleeping’ witch, who doesn’t even know how to use her powers – if she has any at all? Why if not using her for some purpose?”

Dave remained silent and puffed the smoke without a sound. Somehow I didn’t believe him. I was confused. Or they mislead him too? Were there fights for power in the background? My knowledge of the vampire society was quite blurry.

“I’m a too low-class vampire to know everything” he turned away. I saw a muscle flinch on his face.

“And with delivering me you hope that your ‘Master’ will raise you to a higher class?” I looked at him with anger in my eyes and flicked the ash into the ashtray. I felt sick even from the thought that someone wants to climb up on my back – even if it was Dave Gahan, whom I knew I’ve started to like more and more…

“No, this isn’t my aim. Good gracious no!” he turned to me suddenly.

“I hope so.”

“But now we should go” he looked at his watch “My Master’s waiting for us.”

I stubbed out my cigarette and looked out of the window. It was getting dark. I stood up without a word and followed him. I hoped that I’d get more information from that “Master”.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

We didn’t take a cab but he took me down to the garage where we sat into a black Lincoln. The video of “Dream On” came into my mind right away, cuz this car looked exactly the same like the one in the clip. He was driving at least for one hour, heading out of town. Then he turned onto a road with high trees on both sides. At the end of the road I saw a not too high, but imposing house. The yellow and white building had three stocks and it was lit by some reflectors. I didn’t say a word just followed Dave, who led me up on the stairs hand in hand. As I squinted to the side I saw a few armed guards – probably vampires too – but my companion didn’t pay attention on them and they looked through us.

We got into a breathtaking hall, but Dave didn’t let me look around too much. But I could see that the dominant style was baroque, which was typical to every corridor we walked down.

“It’s an amazing place.”

“You can get used to it.”

“Do you visit this place a lot?”

“Yes.”

It was clear for me that he was preparing himself for the meeting. If I had known him a bit better, I would have known that he hid his excitement behind his stiffness. Bringing me here was such a big thing? When we reached a high two-winged door, he called me for silence and warned me on those few advices he gave me back in the car how to behave in the presence of his Master. I nodded a bit skeptical then let him stop me in front of the door as he let my hand go. Not a single piece of me wanted to enter the room, but we can say I stayed calm. Dave – instead of knocking – announced our arrival probably in thought, cuz within a few moments the wings of the door had opened easily.

I saw a large room lit by torches and candles, making a dramatic effect. By the opposite wall a few stairs led up to a throne-like armchair with high back-rest. A breathtakingly beautiful black-haired woman was sitting in it. Her skin was way whiter than milk and it made a perfect contrast with the red velvet behind her back. Her black lace-dress showed a daring cleavage and the bottom of the dress fell onto the upper stairs in an effective way. She wasn’t alone. On her right a perfectly built man was standing with his chin-length black hair. He was in black velour from head to toe. To her the left, lower on the stairs, two women – a blonde and a red-haired – were lying comfortably on soft pillows and animal skins and they whispered into each others’ ears when they spotted us. And finally to the right I saw a short-haired blonde guy sitting in a negligent pose.

Dave headed towards them so I followed him.

“Lady Van Tesse, let me introduce you Elizabeth Townsend” Dave bowed elegantly with his upper body when we were finally standing in front of the stairs. I’ve never seen him this tense and respectful “Elizabeth, she’s my Master” he straightened his back. I saw how tense his face was.

“Oh come on, my dear Dave, we know exactly who she is, don’t we?” she smiled at me with fake allurement. Her mouth was toned with blood-red lipstick and it moved with perfect stringency.

“True. But I don’t know your companions here” I said on a neutral tone, but returned her smile. I saw from the corner of my eyes that Dave’s jaw tensed. I didn’t bow before I addressed his “superior”.

“Oh, yes. How rude I am. Let me introduce you my children. If you like, David’s siblings…” she smiled on my stiff expression and went on “He is” she pointed at the black-haired man “my eldest child, Zenon” the black-eyed vampire eyed me, while he put one snow-white hand onto his chest and the other behind his back to bow similarly like Dave did “Rowan and Amelia” she waved first towards the red-haired then towards the blonde woman, who rested her head on Rowan’s shoulder and both of them were watching me “And my youngest, who had got the Kiss after Dave, Mael. He asked us to use this name because he is a die-hard Anne Rice fan and in his favourite book a character was named like that. Isn’t he sweet?” Ditta and Mael smiled at each other. The guy looked back at me with a satisfied smile.

“A charming family” I noted.

‘Elizabeth!’ I heard Dave’s warning voice in my head, but I ignored it. I won’t crawl before anyone.

“Tut, dearest Dave, just leave her. She had been always like this…”

I lifted one eyebrow from this sentence. So she’d known my supposed self back in those dark times.

‘It’s not just supposed’ this time I heard her voice in my head.

‘I like the verbal way better’ I looked back into her eyes.

‘Then try to close me out of your head.’

This woman’s style was getting on my nerves. I imagined that I close her out of me. I saw her eyebrow quiver for a second, but then she smiled.

‘Not bad. Try harder!’

I saw on her that she was enjoying this game, which just irritated me. This time I imagined an impenetrable wall between my mind and her which sets back the intruders with an electric-like current in a not so kind way. I saw that she was trying to break through. I suspected that the others knew that she was testing me, but I didn’t understand why I had to pass her test. Maybe it was just for her fun or to size up what I can do.

“Nice. You shut me out of your mind” she nodded slightly in appreciation.

I saw on the others that this surprised them. Even Dave turned his head towards me. I looked at him questioningly.

‘Is this a big deal?’ I asked him. The vampire woman was still closed out of my mind.

Dave glimpsed at his Master a bit unsure then looked back at me right away.

‘Yes. None of us can completely shut her out.’

“That’s true. They can try, but my children are like open books for me. I’ve gained enough power during the centuries to be able to see into them easily” she noted in a haughty way, which nauseated me.

“Is it true that you’ve stepped out onto the stage as a stripper a few years ago?”

The shock was clear in Dave’s eyes.

“As a strip-artist” she corrected me with a little arrogant grimace.

“It’s pretty much the same to me” I murmured under my nose.

‘Liz!’ I’ve heard Dave’s worried baritone in my head again.

“David, didn’t you teach the lady how to behave?”

“I did, I tried…” he wanted to start, but I interrupted him a bit edgily.

“It’s not his job to raise me. I’m a grownup, not a child. I like to decide on my own whom I’ll respect.”

She laughed on a tinkling voice.

“Hmmm… she wears her heart on her sleeve, not knowing which kind of trouble she can get into with this.”

“Are you threatening me?”

“No. I just put you on guard.”

I was about to answer, but Dave touched my arm gently but warningly. It was clear that Ditta was having a great time.

“Dave, honey, you haven’t even greet me properly! Don’t say that you’ll leave your chivalry behind too! Come, my panther, greet your Master!” she reached for him with a pale hand – just the blood-red nail polish gave some colour to it.

Dave let me go and hardening his expression he made a move towards his Master. I watched him climbing the stairs. He didn’t care about the women’s longing hands, which stroked along his thigh and leg, or to Mael’s searching glimpse.

***

He left Liz behind reluctantly, but he couldn’t disobey his Mistress, because he felt the imperious call. The blood linked them too strong. He hated to crawl before her, but she had to do it. Ditta ruled them with a firm hand and it didn’t matter that he was her favourite – but luckily lately he shared this position with Mael. Dave would have been even happier, if the blonde youngster had more attention from Ditta. He had to confess that his Mistress was a very seductive woman and on his own way he even enjoyed being with her, but behind all of her passion he felt her cold and dead. She was completely different from Liz. And not just because she was human. But he banished these thoughts quickly from his head before Ditta could see them. Yet previously Ditta wasn’t completely right – Dave’d managed to close her out of his thoughts not just once, but he wisely kept this to himself.

He dutifully knelt down in his black suit in front of her and gently kissed the outstretched hand, which grabbed him and pulled him up to her mouth. Then Ditta bit. Harsher than usual. The well-known feeling came over Dave, which he always felt when his Mistress was drinking his blood. His mouth opened slightly and his breathing sped up. The desire after his Mistress’ lips filled his body again, although he knew that this was part of her magic. He felt that narcotic scent, which could radiate just from his Mistress’ perfect body and from which he couldn’t get enough.

***

I watched the scene in horror. It seemed that Dave was left no legs to stand on. I suspected that this was some kind of display with the purpose to let me see clearly whom the singer really belongs to. I couldn’t do anything against it: distaste arose in me – to tell the truth I didn’t really want to hide it from that witch. I looked into her eyes, which turned into red. She watched me while she drank Dave’s blood from his wrist. His knees gave in and he moaned. When I thought he’d collapse, she let him go and licked his wrist then she laughed out loud on an earsplitting tone. She pulled Dave’s head onto her chest and caressed his face.

“David, honey, did you know that your little girlfriend is jealous?”

Dave – like someone in trance – nodded with his glowing green eyes then stuck greedily to the small wound Ditta opened over her right breast. I’ve never seen him this submissive. It was as if Ditta had grabbed his “animal” side. She led him by his instincts, suppressing his humanity. Gahan was licking the strong vampire blood obediently until his Mistress gently stroked along his face and in the next moment Dave’s tongue licked just the perfect and healed skin. I’ve heard the wobbly breath escape from between his lips and long canines. I grimaced again, cuz the woman laughed again and dug his fingers into Dave’s hair. He was nestling to her like a sated cat. Ditta took his face between her hands and gently pressed her perfect red lips to Dave’s bloody mouth and she looked into the unnatural green eyes – I was sure that she gave her orders non-verbal. Dave stood up and stepped onto her right side, next to the throne, where his place had been left empty yet.

Zenon left his place and walked to Dave and embraced his shoulder confidentially. While Dave was looking at me with an expressionless face, Zenon put a peck onto his face and buried his head into my singer’s neck, his long hair hiding what he was doing. First I thought he wanted to taste his blood too, but then I realised: he was bolting down Dave’s scent.

“Miss Van Tesse, tell me what good was in this little show? I know on which side Dave stands. You don’t have to remind me. Tell me why did you want to see me?”

“What’s this haste?” she asked smiling and waved with her hand. A man in plain black clothes appeared from thin air and offered a tray for her. She took off a nicely-cut crystal-glass, which wasn’t filled with wine. “It’s from 1987. Bittersweet. Do you want some?” she joked.

“No, thank you, I’d rather pass. I’m not the blood-sucking type.”

“Too bad! I thought that with such forefathers it won’t be new for you…”

“What’re you talking about?” I frowned. To tell the truth I felt a bit lonely standing there alone without Dave, but probably this was one of her aims too.

“Well, well, well! You don’t know it?”

“What?”

“Don’t forestall things! We’ll have time for this tomorrow night too.”

“Are you doing this deliberately? I hoped that I’d get more information about the situation I’m stuck now. But instead of that…”

“I’m not playing” she interrupted me on a harder tone “You’ll get all your answers tomorrow night. Our guests will arrive by that time too. I think you could use some rest now” she said. It seemed that she’d got bored from playing the nice host, or she’d got bored just from me. She smacked with her long fingers.

“Armando, take our guest into her room!” Ditta caught my glimpse at Dave and laughed. She went on mockingly “Don’t worry, I won’t deprive your ‘protector’ from you for too long.”

I turned around without saying anything, dislike boiling in me, and I followed the unremarkable vampire, who had served the blood earlier, on the hallways. He didn’t say a word and I was really grateful for this. After a few corners he stopped and bowed a bit in front of me before he opened a door.

“If there’s anything you need, just ring the bell” he said on his dry and neutral tone.

I nodded, but didn’t say out loud what I was thinking: “I thought I should scream. That would’ve been more stylish. Anyway it’s not likely that I’d ask for anything here.” He haven’t heard it, I paid attention. After a minute I was standing in the compelling room alone. The inside was at least 4 meters high and three long French windows led to a terrace. To my left there was a large bed with canopy and a vanity. On my right a Venetian mirror was hanging on the wall and a door led into the bathroom.

I switched on the light and walked into the bathroom, which was full of white marble. I washed my face – I was awfully pale. I was sure that it was the effect of the things back in the great hall. I could nearly see Dave’s bestial gaze. I rather closed my eyes and sighed. I didn’t want to think of what they were doing in that moment. I walked to my bag and fell down onto the bed with the diary. My dad’s letter was already between my fingers and this time I’ve opened it.


	7. Chapter 7

  
Full size [HERE](http://fc08.deviantart.net/fs50/f/2009/274/e/8/Strange_Affection_wp1_by_Useless_girl.jpg)

 

Chapter 7

 

_"Dear Elizabeth,_

_By the time you read this letter, I will most likely be dead. Although I wasn’t allowed to talk about this when I was alive, I’d like to inform you about a few important things at least in this form. These things will influence your life and it’s high time for me to tell you a few old, but heavy secrets about your family. Just a very few people knows the things I’m about to reveal here and for your own safety, please burn this letter right after reading it, or keep it in such a safe place, where no one can find it except you._

_It’s important for you to know your background, because there’ll be such people or creatures, who’d try to play upon your naivety and would try to use you to fulfill their impure purposes._

_When you were little you asked me about your mother several times, but I always avoided answering. I had my reasons. There was vampire blood in your mother’s veins. Yes, vampire blood. Because they do exist. They aren’t just fiction. Your mother was a Van Helsing. The descendant of that family, which showed up in Bram Stoker’s Dracula. Your grandfather had spent most of his life searching and hunting vampires until he’d found the one thing he was always searching for. The real Dracula. You can read more about your grandfather’s journeys and discoveries in the diary, which he’d started writing then after his death in New Orleans your mother had continued it._

_Your grandfather had captured and locked up Dracula and took his blood in small amounts with the help of leeches to elongate his own life. Please, don’t judge him, he just wanted to protect the world. But through his blood a part of Dracula got into your mother too. You can read this story in the diary too. The main point is that after we’d defeated the notorious vampire, we thought that every bloodsucker’d die. We thought that cutting off the snake’s head’d help us to get rid off this awful folk. But we were wrong. Your mother had left us soon to hunt the survivors, but at the end she’d died during a hunt too. She entrusted me to bring you up. And my little flower turned into a beautiful and strong woman. I’m so sorry that I had to hide this from you during all these years and that some vampire blood is sleeping in you too. But I did everything to protect you, to allow you to live a normal life until it can be possible._

_For a long while we thought with your mother that the vampire blood would show itself in you, but I was already left alone with you when I’d discovered another astonishing thing. When you had fever and raved, I’d realised what the thing was which blocked the vampire blood. From your dreams it turned out that you were a witch in one of your former lives. Ironic, isn’t it? I’d started to search for information about that life of yours, because I knew that you had some kind of connection with vampires. I’d managed to find out that you were a witch in a vampire lord’s castle. Your power was remarkable and everyone around you respected you, but the time came when the ancient clan’s elders had ordered your lord to take you to see them. They found out that there was more in you than they thought previously. I didn’t know what that “much more” meant, but I know that after they’d asked you to do something, you’d denied to obey, because it would have brought just destruction and misery upon the vampires and humans too. You’d died during your escape. One of your lord’s servants had killed you._

_Elizabeth, I’m afraid that I’m not the only one who knows that this person was reborn in my daughter, in you. I’m afraid that they’ll hunt you up to use you. This is why I ask you to be very careful and don’t fall for their tricks! ‘Not everything is what it may seem.’ Your beloved mother used to say this often and I’d learnt this lesson too. Please, don’t think of us with anger and forgive us that we could be with you just for this short while. If there’s life after death, we’ll try to help you from there too._

_With never-ending love,_

_Your Father"_

 

The paper was shaking in my hand as I lowered it back onto my lap. I barely noticed my tears, cuz I was thinking hard on the things I just read. I knew that I had to be strong even if I’d failed centuries ago. This time I have to survive this and protect the things which are important to me. I knew that until my powers and vampire blood are asleep, I have a little time to think my situation over. I have to cook up some solution. I suspected that if I could remember, I’d recognize some faces from the guests Ditta was talking about. But for the time being I can’t give away myself. Probably they’d want to make me learn the things they want me to do, or they’d want to awaken my abilities. It won’t be easy, but I have to let them do so, and maybe this way I’ll be able to protect myself.

I asked myself whether I could trust Dave at all. It is clear to me that he’s depending on his Master way too much. She can influence him. After all let’s face it: he’s a vampire, who stands on their side and it doesn’t matter that I loved him during all those years. This hurt. More than I thought it would. I think I was getting to fall in love with him, although I “knew” him personally just for a few days. It was as if weeks had already passed. And the other side – the vampires which were after me? What could they want from me?

I’ve decided to deal with this question a bit later. Today’s happenings gave my brain more than enough to process so after I’ve managed to hide the letter under the diary’s leather cover I just leant back onto the pillows in my clothes and fell asleep immediately.

***

After a few hours I was lying in the fetal ball position and the feeling that someone was watching me woke me up.

“For how long have you been watching me?” I turned my head towards Dave, who was standing motionlessly by the bed’s foot. I’ve recognized him from his unmistakable glowing green eyes.

“For the last couple of minutes” he said on a hoarse tone. When he saw that I was watching his eyes he added: “They are glowing the whole night long every time I taste Her blood.”

“Is it this strong?”

“Yes.”

“How does it feel?”

“Tasting her?”

“Yes” with my eyes I followed him as he sat down next to me.

“It’s like fire and ice, bitter and sweet, an immensely dark and glorious feeling. I can’t really describe it” he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply as if he could still feel his Mistress’ presence “And her scent… I can still feel it. It’s indescribable…”

“Do you love her?” I asked quietly.

He opened his eyes and looked at me.

“This hurts you. Why?” he mustered me with curiosity.

“It’s not important just answer my question.”

“Somewhere I love her, yes. But I hate it when she does this to me.”

“It didn’t seem that you hated it” I sat up a bit edgily.

“Believe me, I don’t like it when she intensifies this love through my desires just to show me how great her power is over me. I think these games are humiliating and she knows this well.”

“Why don’t you disobey?”

“Oh, Liz, if it was that easy… I’d have done it ages ago, but I’m not strong enough. I’m too young and too many things tie us together. I have to follow her orders.”

“Would you kill me, if she asked you to do so?” it suddenly slipped out.

“Why do you torture yourself with such questions?”

“Would you kill me?” I straightened my back as I was sitting on the bed and looked firmly into his eyes.

He was just looking at me. He was suffering. He didn’t answer, but his eyes were glistening sadly behind the green light.

“Okay, forget it. I don’t want to hear it, I have my answer” I bent my head down to hide my eyes with my hair “I just thought… Uhm, I’m stupid. Never mind.”

I felt my heart aching. I felt myself like a naïve little chick. It hurt. There was silence in the room for long minutes. Such a silence that I thought that he wasn’t there anymore. But he was there, because he touched my chin and lifted my head up to find eye-contact with me, but I turned my head away.

“Why did you cry? I can smell the scent of your tears.”

“It was too much for me.”

“Because of me?”

“Partly. And because of the whole situation. I’m not in an easy situation. I don’t know what to think and whom to trust. I’m not sure that I can trust you” I looked up at him. I saw even in the half-light that a muscle flinched from this on his sad face.

“Hey, I’m sorry” he caressed my face and leant down to kiss me, but after a minute I turned my head away.

“Leave me alone, Dave. I don’t want you, cuz I can imagine in what kind of orgy you could have participated earlier” I said mercilessly. I didn’t want to get involved in this even more and this is why I didn’t mind hurting him. But why would I hurt a vampire with this?

“There was no orgy” he stroked along my right arm, but I pushed his hand away “She was talking about our arriving guests and our duties.”

“So this is why your clothes stink from those two women’s cheap perfume and this is why your collar is bloody, hm?” I eyed him with a bitter smile. He took off his jacket with one move and got rid off his black shirt within a moment too. “What the hell are you doing?”

“Here, now you can feel just my scent.”

“Dave, don’t do this!”

“Please, Liz, make love to me…” he asked with a whisper and took my face into his right hand, while his other hand led mine onto his chest.

“What is it? Haven’t you got enough?”

“Don’t hurt me, Liz. Please…”

“But why, Dave? To satisfy you? To have someone who can help you sate your piled-up desires?”

“No, I just want to feel you. Just you. In the way you are. Your scent, your humanity. That you’re alive. That you’re human, which I can never be again. Please! I need you.”

I looked at him deep in thoughts. I wouldn’t have thought that he could have such reasons too. He shocked me. I was wondering how it could have felt living among humans and knowing that you will be always something else…

“Let me cheer you up, let me make you happy and forget your problems for a while!” he asked nearly begging.

Who could resist him like this? I sighed and smiled very softly.

“You know it’s strange but a few minutes ago I just wanted you to love me.”

“And now?”

As an answer I pulled him closer by his nape and started kissing him nearly angrily.

“Be careful… with… my teeth!” he moaned faintly.

“I don’t care!” I whispered back, returning to his neck and let him unbutton my bourdon shirt.

He slipped it down my shoulders soon while I loosened his belt and bit his neck. I really smelled just his divine scent. He laid me down on the bed and unclasped my bra too. He greedily helped me unbuttoning my trousers then I lifted up my hips to let him pull down my black jeans and bourdon panties as well. He leant over me and I’ve started kissing him passionately, pushing down his trousers and underwear on his perfect butt. His left caressed my breast then he had to prop himself next to my body again when a loud moan found its way out of his throat. His long teeth bruised my tongue and I touched his hard member in the same time.

“No, Liz!” he pulled his mouth back when he tasted my blood.

“Don’t hold back, Dave! Love me like only a vampire, only You can do!” I whispered into his mouth, licking his lower lip with my bloody tongue.

He looked into my eyes seriously. They were still glowing in that strange light then he licked my blood from his lip and leant back to me, sticking to my tongue, hoping to get some more blood. Suddenly his left stroked along my body and disappeared between my legs. I pressed my pussy into his palm and I moaned into his mouth. His lips wandered onto my jaw-line then they slid lower onto my neck. I dug into his hair by his nape and sighed and moaned from his hand’s work. I shivered when he sniffed into my neck and started kissing my skin over the artery.

When I thought that I’d come from his hand’s caresses he gently stopped pampering me and after getting rid off the rest of his clothes, his lips started to move downwards on my body, showering my skin with thousands of kisses. It was a maddening feeling as he was playing with my hard nipples. Then he was kissing my tummy with such an élan as if he wanted to bury himself into my skin. I felt his nose pressing against my tummy – he was inhaling my scent. Dave was sighing quietly then after a few minutes his mouth slid lower, finding my sensitive inner thigh. For a moment our eyes met then he leant back down and I put my head back onto the pillow. I held back a loud moan when he carefully bit me. He just licked into my blood and he was already pulling away his head, but I pushed him back.

“More!” I whispered quietly. I didn’t want to believe that I was saying this, but I didn’t want to think.

Dave hesitated for a moment then he bit again, but his fingers found my body’s most sensitive spot in that same moment. This time I couldn’t stop moaning out loud. It was unbelievingly exciting! I was grabbing his hair and the sheet like mad for the next few minutes.

‘Dave, please… come into me!’ I screamed in my head. He slowly finished the kiss and licked along the wound a few times to stop the bleeding. But I didn’t care too much, cuz I was already light-headed. I grabbed him by his nape and pulled him over me. He pulled back his upper body a bit to prop himself on his left hand. He grabbed his rock-hard cock with his other hand and slowly led it into me. He closed his eyes and moaned towards the ceiling and I did the same when I felt his whole length buried deep inside of me. He leant over me again and with closed eyes he started moving slowly. My hands were wandering on his shoulders, back and butt while he kissed me tenderly with his bloody lips.

After a few minutes I broke our kiss and bit down on my lower lip, looking up at his rhythmically moving figure. He was moving just his lower body, but he did it very expertly. I sighed quietly from a deeper thrust. He was watching me. I pulled his face closer, but I didn’t kiss him.

‘Open your mouth!’ I asked him in my head.

‘Why?’

‘Just open it, please!’

He obeyed and I could admire his long canines in his slightly opened mouth. I lifted my right hand and touched his canine with my thumb. He grabbed my wrist, but he didn’t stop moving with his hips.

“What’re you doing?”

“You’ll see if you let me go.”

“Do you know you’re playing with fire?”

“I know” I smiled “We are good friends with fire…” I thought on my dream I had shown him earlier. He let my wrist go and I let his tooth bruise my finger. While I licked down the blood drop I made a circle with my hips so I couldn’t decide which action made him moan – the sight or the feeling. I offered him my finger and he took it into his mouth and started sucking on it greedily.

‘Bite me, Dave! Make me happy! Give me such an orgasm whereof Jennifer was talking! Show me! I want to see it. Love me!’

He lifted his head from my thoughts and looked at me with his glowing green eyes. I’ve got quite used to his vampire-eyes.

“Are you sure you want this?” he stopped for a moment.

‘Yes! Yes!!’ I exclaimed voicelessly. I saw him hesitating. ‘Please! Show me all of what you can give!’

He didn’t say a word just leant down to my neck and started gently kissing my hot skin, restarting his hips’ moves as well. I thought that he’d finally bite, but his mouth wandered lower through my collarbones until it reached my breast. He bit suddenly, sinking his teeth into me. I cried out loud from pleasure and pain. He pressed his body harder against mine as he started drinking my blood with small sips. I felt his burning breath on my chest, his strong arms around my body, his rock-hard member between my legs and his sharp teeth in my flesh. I was completely his. More than ever. He stuck to me completely, nearly melting my body into his. And I enjoyed it! I enjoyed as he was moving in me, as his lips stuck to my breast, slowly sucking the life out of me. Oh god, how I enjoyed it! There was no word for this guilty pleasure! As his moves got harsher, he started sucking my blood even greedier and I was screaming louder and louder from joy until my body strained wildly and I lived through the biggest orgasm in my life, scratching Dave’s shoulders harshly. I sensed nothing around me. I didn’t feel when Dave came either. The waves of pleasure were still blasting me. Then everything went black.

***

I came round when Dave gently slid out of me and called my name a few times, resting his hand on my face. I looked at him and I saw bewilderment in his eyes, which were glowing now just faintly. I snapped at his lips greedily and licked down my own blood. Its taste was sweet and familiar like honey. When the last drop was gone too from his lips and chin, I let my head fall back onto the pillow and took a few deep breaths, savoring the taste of blood in my mouth.

“This… this… ah…” I moaned hoarsely on a low tone “This was amazing!”

“Your eyes are glowing!” Dave broke out still shocked.

“What?” I sat up and spotted myself in the mirror. Yes, my eyes were glistening in a light-yellow shade. No, it wasn’t yellow, rather a pale shade of gold. I blinked a few times and the glowing disappeared nearly completely. I lay back down. Dave was sitting next to me with a questioning look in his eyes.

“I could have known that this’d happen sooner or later” I glimpsed up at him and gently caressed the eagle-tattoo on his right forearm “Don’t worry, it’s okay. It’s not your doing – or at least not completely.”

“Liz, what the heck is this? What are you? I don’t understand.”

My finger drew the outlines of the eagle and stroked the ribbon it was holding with Dave’s name on it.

“I think you just touched the vampire-blood in me.”

“What?!”

“Haven’t you felt it in my blood? Dave, I had ‘vampire’ ancestors, although they had just stolen and inherited the blood.”

“So this is why I found your blood so… different and strong?”

“Perhaps. I don’t know.”

“And why haven’t you told me this earlier?”

“Because I’ve found it out just today.”

“How?”

I sighed and caressed his hand “I’ll tell you this story one day.”

I still couldn’t decide whether I could trust him or not. It seemed that his Master hasn’t told him everything. I turned my head towards the window “It seems that Zenon had seen the whole scene” I noted.

Dave looked at the other vampire, who was standing not far from the window. He hissed at him, baring his teeth. The black-haired vampire gave us a faint smile then disappeared.

“I’m sorry. Peeping is one of his habits.”

“At least we gave him a few happy minutes” I shrugged “It’s no problem.”

“But I could have count with this.”

“Hey, don’t worry! I’ve told you it’s not a problem. Honestly, what new information could he possible tell to Ditta? I guess she already knew that we’d slept together not just once. The new information could be just that you tampered with my ‘vampire-self’ a bit.”

“How do you know that he goes to the Master?”

“Let’s face it: it’s not difficult to guess it…” I grimaced.

“True” he stroked along my tummy “It’s a bit new for me that you could spot him. He’s the best in hiding among us.”

“Maybe he wanted me to see him.”

“I don’t think so. I guess your power is awakening.”

I quietly shrugged, but the pain was didn’t came.

“Hey, my shoulder doesn’t hurt anymore! Although it did just an hour ago!”

“I must repeat my former answer” he smiled at me faintly.

I returned the smile and run my fingers on his chest, which made him shiver “This was one of your tasks next to protecting me, huh?”

He looked at me guiltily after glimpsing down onto my hand, which stopped on his knee “Partly. Are you mad at me now?”

“No. I know that I can’t avoid it. And I’d rather choose this very nice way with you than any other method” I smiled and slid my hand a bit further up.

“True” he smiled then lay down next to me with a sad expression and hugged me to him.

“Something disturbs you. What is it?” I stroked his face while he was caressing my shoulder.

“It’s so good to be with you. I don’t want this to end.”

It didn’t matter that these two sentences felt awfully good from him, I had to return his sad smile.

“Both of us know that this can’t last for too long. You belong to Her and who knows what’ll happen to me?”

“But…”

“There is no ‘but’, David. That’s the way it is and it’s okay. It’s a waste of time chewing upon this. We should rather enjoy it while we can.”

“You’re right” he kissed me gently and tightened his embrace.


	8. Chapter 8

  
  
Full size [HERE](http://fc05.deviantart.net/fs51/f/2009/279/e/2/Stranga_Affection_wp2_by_Useless_girl.jpg)

  
Chapter 8

 

Long minutes had passed while I was watching him sleeping on his tummy. It was so peaceful… I wanted time to stop just to watch him scot-free! He moved in his dream and turned his head away from me. I smiled and let my gaze wander on his tattooed back and naked ass. The sight was just perfect! Like in an album.

I sighed then reached down into my bag to pull out my grandfather’s and mother’s diary and I’ve started reading. It was early in the morning so I had time. As the pages lessened I’ve got more and more excited. I was reading very quickly. I was already reading my mother’s story when Dave moved next, but he didn’t wake up.

She wrote down in details how they’d trapped and killed Dracula. Now I knew that once my dagger was in the count’s property, but my grandfather gained it from a young vampire and it ended in his private collection. This was the last piece I had from that collection, because my dad – thinking of my future – had sold them or gave them to museums. My mother used the knife during her hunts too. It turned out from her journal entries that Dracula’d whispered that sentence, “The blood is our empire’s coppers and silver”, into her ear. On the other side of the dagger – to compensate the horrible things they’d done with it – they’d engraved a blessing into the blade. And the writing on the grip said “The guardian of the two worlds”. I could only think from this that it was a weapon of “good” and “evil” or “Hell” and “Heaven”, which is able to kill in both the living and the dead world.

When after the last page I closed the diary, I felt myself much cleverer. I was getting to know more about this new world I became part of. It was clear to me that my parents didn’t count with this “witch thing”, but I wasn’t afraid. I knew if I played prudently and I used my power, I’d be able to survive this whole thing. Or at least I hope so. Until that I have to bury everything I know deep into me and pretend that I’m on their side. I’ll hear them today what they want to say and I’ll see what they want. Then I’ll ponder what to do.

Until that I’ll make the best of the situation here… An evil smile appeared on my face and I’ve started kissing Dave’s nape and back. Soon he growled contentedly.

“Turn around, darling!” I asked him caressing his butt.

He obeyed with closed eyes and I pressed a kiss onto his mouth before my lips started to move towards a certain goal, getting lower and lower on his body.

***

At sundown he brought in an evening dress with neck-straps. The dress was flossy and it was shot invisibly with shimmery silver strands which glinted when the light came from the right direction. Its cut was simple – it reached down to my ankle and it had flies on both thighs, and it had a little cutting by the décolleté. Dave kissed into my neck as he ran his fingers down on my nearly naked back.

“You’re beautiful! And I go crazy from your scent…” he pulled me closer to him.

“Dave, we don’t have time for this now and we just had a shower.”

“Jeez, don’t do this to me. Let me have just a little bit…” he reached under the fly to caress my thigh.

“David, we have to go! You can believe me that I’d rather stay here with you than putting on a good face and meet those old vampires.”

“Hmm… this is flattering…” he reached under my thong which took my breath away for a moment.

“Dave, we have to be there within half an hour!”

“That’ll do” he put me up onto the commode pushing a vase out of the way.

“Stop it” I warned him when he pushed my skirt up.

“It’s useless putting up the fight, kitty” he pulled down his zipper then pulled my thong to the side too and within a minute I could feel him inside of me.

“Oh my god, Dave!” I moaned quietly then started sighing when he started to move and kissed my neck. But he didn’t bit me there, but by the dress’ round cutting on my cleavage, which allured him like a magnet. I dug my fingers into his hair and was enjoying his abrupt moves. My heart was beating like mad and soon he rushed us till the end.

“You’re crazy!” I kissed him and adjusted my clothes. He did the same then he embraced me from the back and looked into my eyes through the mirror. His irises were back to normal.

“And you love it.”

“Yes, I love it.” But in my head I’ve finished the end of the sentence with a different word: ‘You’. But he couldn’t hear it this time. He offered his arm and I followed him into the room, to see the other bloodsuckers.

***

While we approached the waiting group of vampires I had time to size them up. Four people were sitting by an oak-table, not far from the throne. Every one of them was watching me. Somehow I knew that from the two men and two women just one was human. She had brown hair and she was wearing a white dress and had some strange necklaces. The balding grizzled vampire next to her hadn’t die young either. The candlelight gleamed on the top of his bald head. His squishy grey eyes were squarely eying me. He tried to read my mind, but I steeled my resistance. The guy on his left had a hood so I knew that he was a man too just from his pale hands – on which he was wearing rings – and strong built. An unpleasant choking feeling awoke in my stomach as I looked into the hood’s darkness. I felt that he was more centuries old too. How did I know? It was a mystery to me as well.

The light-brown woman eyed me too, but her gaze soon jumped at Dave. Her eyes revealed that she liked what she saw, but she quickly looked back at me. I felt the weight of their gazes, although the woman in white was observing me rather blandly.

“My dear guests, let me introduce you the long awaited Elizabeth Townsend, although her last name doesn’t matter too much now” Ditta stood up from her throne and walked down to Mael’s step, who immediately slid his fingertips under the black and red dress’ fly. Of course the dress fitted her perfectly, heightening her slim waist. She didn’t even look down when she caressed Mael’s face.

Anger’s first spark snapped in me because of despising my family name, but I didn’t say a word. I held myself back. I was standing motionlessly next to Dave, who was wearing black again.

“Elizabeth, let me introduce Tegara, who’ll put you up to the ropes of witchcraft” she waved towards the woman in white, who smiled at me faintly “count Karnstein” she went on with the bald old man “Amarth” she sent a wider but not kind smile towards me while the man with the hood finally showed his face, straight long black hair and his implausibly blue eyes. My knees went weak. He was that man in the woods from my dream. He seemed strangely familiar as I was watching him, trying to put myself together not to show anything on my face and I forced myself to look at the other woman on Amarth’s side who was introduced as Mircella. She was a countess too and she greeted me with a nod.

“Fie! Did the kitty run off with your tongue?” Mircella asked as she propped her chin in her palm, leaning forward a bit “Or maybe Mr. Gahan bit it out of your mouth?” she narrowed her eyes with an ironic little smile “Ditta, my dear, you can smell Dave on her too, right?”

I looked into the woman’s eyes with a little grimace and when her gaze fell on Ditta, my eyes met Amarth’s coldly glistening hard eyes.

“Yes, I feel it just as Elizabeth’s scent on my child” she made a mouth.

“The last time they made love was maybe half an hour ago” a playful light glinted in Mircella’s eyes as she looked at Dave “Don’t you worry about your vampire? She could burn him alive…” she added ambiguously.

“I have my reasons, Mircella” she closed the topic with her slightly angry answer “Let’s switch to the purpose of this gathering!”

“I’m listening curiously” finally I joined the conversation too.

“As you know, Elizabeth Goldwing, a former powerful witch was reborn in you” the bald count went on.

“Yes and if I’m not mistaken, I was Lord Amarth’s right hand” I nodded.

‘And more than that’ I heard the black-haired man’s voice in my head. Our eyes met for a moment. Yes, I knew.

“Exactly” the bald man said “I’m one of our clan’s Elders, whom I represent here. I’ve brought my dependant Tegara with me so she will be able to help you to reach our prime goal. Namely to awake and refresh your power. She’ll stay with you until it’s necessary.”

I nodded as an answer. I was counting with this. “Can I ask why Lord Amarth and Countess Mircella are here too?”

“We thought that maybe Amarth’s presence will be helpful to restore your memories and speed up your learning process. Mircella is accompanying him.”

“I see. Thank you for your answer. When’ll we start practicing with Tegara?”

“Tomorrow morning. From that on it’ll depend only on you how fast you’ll develop.”

“And sadly from the moment you start you studies, you have to spare David’s presence so you can concentrate just onto your task” Ditta threw in with great pleasure “But don’t worry, I’m sure Mircella will be more than happy to entertain my child…”

“Oh of course!” the other vampire smiled.

I saw from the corner of my eye that Dave’s jaw tensed as the greedy eyes slid down on his body. I felt queasy. Especially because I knew that he’ll enjoy it, although he’ll have to please Mircella’s desires from must. And what says Amarth to this? He was watching me. It didn’t seem that he’d care too much about whom his escorter’ll spend the time. It disturbed me all the more, but I couldn’t do anything against it.

“And if the ‘preparing’ is successful, what’d be my task?” I looked at the old vampire again.

“We’ll talk about that later. Don’t hasten things” he flashed a very faint smile at me.

“So then if no one wants to say anything else, this was it for today” our host said in an easy manner as she sat back onto her throne. She stroked Zenon’s hand and looked at me “Your escorter’ll lead you back into your room. You can go now.”

Dave bowed, I nodded and we walked out of the room without a word.

***

We didn’t say a word in my room either. I’ve got rid off my clothes automatically until I was wearing just my panties and one of my olive-green T-shirts. Dave kept just his underwear on after I said to his questioning move that he can stay. He sat down onto the bed tightly next to me and took my hand. I didn’t look at him but let him caressing my fingers.

‘You know, formerly I’d have been happy to serve such a powerful vampire like Mircella. But now I’m not happy about that’ I heard his voice in my head.

‘Oh come on, Dave, the both of us know that you’ll enjoy it. You depend on your instincts too much.’

A longer silence followed this in our heads too.

‘You know I think highly of you’ he noted voicelessly.

‘Why?’

‘Because of the way you’re handling this situation. That you act this brave and strong.’

‘I have no other choice.’

‘There’s always another choice.’

‘Then why don’t you choose against Ditta?’

‘I can’t do that anymore.’

‘Why? Aren’t you brave enough or what?’

‘No, I’m not. I have to think of my family too. She can keep me at bay with them.’

‘Ah yes, I nearly forgot them, but how could you do so? They are your family after all…’ I noted a bit mockingly. My heart was aching.

‘Liz…’

‘I’m sorry, you don’t have to say anything. It’s my fault. I shouldn’t have said this, it’s just that…’

‘What?’

‘Just you know I have no one and… I think I’ve started to feel on your side that I have. That maybe you… Never mind, I was kidding myself again. I have to be strong.’

‘There are times when everyone feels weak. Even the most powerful and oldest vampires. Don’t worry, somehow we’ll survive this. Somehow I’ll find a way to stay in touch with you.’

‘No, Dave. I don’t want to cause more trouble to you. They’d know. It’ll be the best to say goodbye tomorrow morning and let this between us turn into a nice memory’ I looked at him and squeezed his hand.

He hesitated but nodded and let me kiss him. I’ve never felt his kiss and the moves of his hands this tender as he pulled me onto his lap and gently undressed me. His chest was pressing against my back and his fingers slid forward to find their way down between my legs. After a few minutes he buried his hard member into me, his hips moving upwards gently, and finally I let him suck my blood from my neck. I didn’t care that I’d be weak the next day, I didn’t care about my tasks, I just wanted to be with him until the last minute, until it was possible.


	9. Chapter 9

  
Full size [HERE](http://fc00.deviantart.net/fs50/f/2009/279/b/a/Strange_Affection_wp3_by_Useless_girl.jpg)

Chapter 9

 

Tegara seemed to be a nice witch. I was wondering a few times what she was doing in such a company, but I didn’t ask her, it was her business. None the less she flooded me with different teachings and she explained everything fatigueless, there was no such thing like tiredness. She put different spells on me and hypnotized me to call my sleeping power forth. Somehow I felt that it was getting closer and closer to the surface. As the days passed I was able to do more and more from the things she’d asked me to do. Once we were practicing at night too, because we began it in a later hour. She just praised me and asked me to walk into the middle of the large room where we were practicing.

“And now I’d like you to do your next step.”

“What do you mean? What should I do?”

“Fight. But not with me, but with Amarth” she waved towards the edge of the candlelight’s circle where the well-known cool blue eyes glowed and Amarth’s tall and muscular figure evolved from the shadows.

“Elizabeth, let me help you to achieve your goal.”

“But I can’t fight. You’ll defeat me within a minute.”

“I guess you have a dagger which you used a few times quite well.”

“Yes, it’s in my bag.”

“Great. If using that wasn’t difficult to you then using this won’t be it either…” he turned around and in the next moment he was holding a katana in its case respectfully. The light glistened on its beautiful slim and black case and the dangling bow was in a wonderful harmony with it. The sight took my breath away. It was my sword.

“This is the sword I’ve got on my travel to Japan and I’ve learnt how to use it there as well” I said so naturally as if they were my memories.

Amarth smiled faintly which made his charming face more attractive despite its hardness. I looked deeply into his open eyes when he spotted my desire, which’s little sparkle moved in me like a cat awakening from its long dream. After a few moments – before I could get lost too much into his eyes – I looked at the sword and gently stroked its case.

“Here, take it. It’s yours” he looked deeply into my eyes again.

I grabbed the case and took it decidedly but with respect. I slowly drew out the razor-sharp glistening blade. Its sound was familiar to my ears. I put the case down onto one of the tables then let my gaze wander on the blade. I stepped aside and tried a few tricks which came into my mind without thinking.

“Does it feel familiar? The way it fits into your hand?”

“Yes it does.”

“Then let’s test it how much do you remember” and from thin air he conjured up a thicker sword and attacked me.

I dodged his first blow and jumped backwards. He attacked again. The clinging of the swords got louder as they filled the room and the sparkles of the blades flashed again and again in the half-light, which he could use to easily hide from me.

“Not bad” he whispered into my ear when he managed to get behind my back and he pressed his blade against my neck.

I danced out of his embrace with anger in my moves. I felt that his blade had bruised my skin a bit, but I didn’t care. I wanted to defeat him. I watched him as he spun his sword standing in front of me. I made a half-circle with the tip of the blade next to my leg and looked at Tegara, who was still watching us next the wall.

“My dagger!”

In the next moment she threw it towards me and I caught it easily. They both knew that I’d ask for it but this wasn’t important now. I made circles around Amarth with the sword in my left and with the dagger in my right hand then I attacked. We were fighting quicker and harder after every minute. Sweatdrops had appeared on my forehead from concentrating hard, my black halter and trousers were wet too, just like the rest of my skin, which was glowing in the faint lights of the candles.

Once I nearly got Amarth. His smile pissed me off. I wanted to wipe it off his face. After the momentary break I continued my attack wildly. I felt that the speed of our fighting was already beyond a human’s power. It was as if I’d stepped into another dimension. My unsure moves from the beginning had disappeared. My weapons fitted my hand as if they were the extensions of my arms – just like in the old days.

I was getting more and more furious, the desire after victory was growing in me as I attacked him again, but he used the half-light very expertly. I hated this ability of his and I had enough of it. I exclaimed and felt my eyes glowing. I unwillingly narrowed them for a moment and when I opened them wide, fires appeared in the air, lightening our surroundings. I didn’t know what was going on, I just looked into Amarth’s eyes – I watched what his next move would be and we didn’t break the flow of the amazingly quick moves.

“That’s it, Elizabeth, let it out! Defeat me! I know that you always wanted to do this! Are you strong enough to do so?” Amarth exclaimed grinning.

I saw his long and hated vampire fangs – I remembered those times when he tortured me with them! I had to win! Back in those days I couldn’t win, because he was my Lord, who gave me orders. But now he can’t give me orders! I didn’t give a damn that the others were watching our fight greedily in the other room through Tegara’s eyes. I saw just Amarth, whom I hated and loved in the same time. The old Elizabeth’s feelings broke free in me and overflew my body.

I cried out loud and accelerated the tempo. Now Amarth wasn’t smiling. He had to pay attention on every one of my moves. In the same time with my cry more fire flared up dancing in the air and they made all shadows disappear in the large room. Amarth was panting now. The heat was getting unbearable, but he held up.

“Defeat me if you can!” he whispered mockingly, pressing the last two words.

My mind clouded over and I wasn’t thinking anymore. My mouth opened and unfamiliar hissing words came out of it then I felt something huge moving inside of me. The glasses shook in their frames, the flames in the air started shuddering then their blinding lights swept through the room and hot energy shot out of me breaking out the windows and I felt it flowing through the whole castle. It was throbbing and it was alive, like an enormous animal, which let out its claws and discovered every living person for itself. I knew that everyone from yesterday were in the big room, I knew how many vampires were in the castle, I knew where the mortals were – they were here willingly to offer their blood to the vampires – I knew about every secret passage and I knew that I’d won. I let out a long yell, still holding both of my blades to the kneeling Amarth’s throat. It was as if I saw my face from the outside as I turned my head towards the ceiling. My eyes were glowing with gold light, my canines got a bit sharper and my body was still standing in the same spot in the bright light and heat. Amarth covered his eyes from it. But it didn’t last for too long – I felt the air shudder from my call and the energy returned into me.

I looked down at Amarth panting while the lights slowly faded away “I’d won” I stated on a strangely echoing voice then I felt my weapons sliding out of my hands and they thudded on the floor loudly. And I followed them, but I still felt that Amarth caught me in my fall.

***

“Amazing” Ditta said on a neutral tone.

Dave looked at her in disbelief as he was standing on his usual spot next to the throne then he glimpsed back at the picture in the air, which was projected by Tegara from the other room. Dave felt the jealousy in his Mistress’s words.

‘Amazing? This is it? No, this is absolutely unbelievable!’

He could still feel that warm energy in his cells, which came from Liz’s body. His senses were still blazing from it and his eyes were still glowing just as his siblings’ eyes did without exception. He could have sworn that his Master and Mircella had to concentrate hard too to keep their irises’ usual colour. Only the grey old man seemed normal, just a few of his white hair were out of place.

“This is more than that” the count looked back at them “This is success. Think about it – this erupted from her just after the first try, without a prepared body. Well, I think, we’ll able to fulfill our plan… Just a few practicing with Tegara and we can start preparing our moves.”

Dave tried to guess what their plan was. He was convinced that they’d sacrifice Liz for this goal without hesitation. He was worried about the girl, whom Amarth took into his arms carefully then they disappeared from the picture, which dissolved in the next moment. For his greatest surprise he felt jealousy. He wanted to carry Liz! He wanted to be next to her trembling body! This frightened him for a moment then he exhaled the air quietly and knelt down next to his Mistress.

‘What do you want, Dave?’ she looked at him emotionlessly.

‘Master, please, allow me to stay on her side tonight. Let me take care of her! Please. She might need me.’

‘No Dave, Amarth has plans with her and you have to go with Mircella.’

‘But please…’

‘I said NO! You dare to disobey? David, David, don’t force me because of your pitiful kindling towards this girl to punish you! Don’t worry, I’ll let you fuck her a few times before we fulfill our plan, but not today’ she said on a hard tone in his head as she looked into Dave’s green eyes, who held the eye-contact, but pressed his lips together from the sudden pain in his head. ‘I don’t want you to become a goner! Understood?’

‘Yes, Master’ he moaned in thought and the pain vanished in his head.

‘Fabulous. Now go to Mircella and take Amelia too. They’re waiting for you.’

Dave stood up without a word and walked down the stairs. He offered his hand to the blonde woman without paying attention and led her to Mircella, who hooked on him too and let herself led out of the room by Dave.

***

I woke up because I felt horribly cold, my shoulder was throbbing and I felt the arrow in my heart. The memories from Elizabeth’s former life were still swirling in my head. Sweat was pouring from my forehead and temples and my whole body was trembling as I sat up suddenly and I felt that someone grabbed my shoulders so I couldn’t fall back into unconsciousness. I knew that it was Amarth. From the strange light in which I saw the room and him, I knew that my eyes still haven’t returned to their normal colour. Tegara’s figure swam into the picture too. She held a cup to my mouth, which had a nice herbal smell.

“Elizabeth, drink this. It’ll help” she forced the infusion of herbs into me, which I swallowed despite its bitter taste. The witch turned to Amarth, who was still holding me and told him something, but I couldn’t hear that anymore. I fell back into darkness and this time it didn’t bring dreams.

***

Dave got dressed quietly and stepped out onto the balcony just to jump down gracefully into the garden. He undid the top buttons of his shirt and walked along the path between the bushes and trees with his voiceless steps. He was glad that finally he could leave the two sleeping women behind. He was fed up with this whole thing. He wanted to disappear, but he knew he couldn’t do that. He has to stay here at the mercy of his Mistress and he hated this. More than anything.

He withdrew deep into the shadows as he looked through the French windows. His jaw tensed when he saw Amarth sitting on the edge of the sleeping woman’s bed. Tegara just said goodbye and left the room. Although the vampire didn’t do anything to Liz, his smile wasn’t too promising. Dave watched them tensely. He was afraid that the vampire was up to something. And yes, he sensed that something has started to change. The curtains in the room moved and Amarth mouthed some words without a sound while his right hand slid over Liz’s body. Then he saw a tiny blue flame appear in front of the vampire’s face and it seemed as if it had came from his forehead and it started to move towards Liz.

Dave realised what Amarth was up to and he was about to make a move towards the window to interrupt the ritual, but he felt that someone grabbed him from behind by his chest and arm. He recognized him from his scent. He tried to break free in vain while the little flame was closing to the woman’s forehead.

‘Zenon, let me go! I won’t let him put the sign on her! This is the second one!’

‘Dave, you leading man! Isn’t it moving how you care about this little witch? You even peep on her? It’s not a nice habit.’

Dave tried to break free nervously, but Zenon was holding him firmly and watched the scene next to Dave’s neck.

‘Get off of me! Look who’s speaking, you peeping Tom! Let me go there!’

‘Dave, honey, you know that I can’t let you interfere. First of all I’m loyal to the Mistress and you should be too…’

‘Don’t play the innocent little vampire. You have your own dirty little secrets too. I can’t let him put the second sign on her – it’ll take her freedom away!’

‘Is she this important to you?’ he asked seriously and looked at Dave from the side.

‘You know the answer…’ he thought after a few moments.

‘I’m sorry Dave. You know that I love that broken heart of yours, but I have to follow my orders. For the greater good.’

Dave watched helplessly with glowing eyes as the flame reached Liz’s forehead then for a moment it covered the tensing body with a blue light.

‘She doesn’t even know what’s happening to her. She’s unconscious!’ he exclaimed inside.

‘The end justifies the means.’

‘And what’s the goal? What can be so fucking important that they have to exploit this poor girl this much?’ he shook the loosened hands off of him.

‘Davie, Davie, you still have to learn a lot of our world. Our rules are similar to the animal world’s rules. The strong survives, the weak gets devoured. In the vampire world we seek power next to blood. This is why we swarm around your little Lizzy in such a great number. You felt her power too, which is like a magnet. It’s still lingering in the air. You can feel this warmth too, don’t you?’ he sniffed into the early morning air.

‘I don’t care about her power.’

‘Do you really think that you aren’t under her spell already? None of us can resist it. Not even our Master. This is why she’s jealous of your little protégé. She’s afraid that she’ll get stronger than we and won’t obey to our will… that she’ll turn against us and she’ll try to destroy them.’

‘Would she be able to do so?’

‘What do you think?’

Dave didn’t answer just watched the sleeping girl. Some lazy energy was still floating around her.

‘She won’t be the same girl whom you got to know in the park. The other one has awakened in her. Amarth marked her – the woman he knows – and she was his lover, whom he’d ruled and whom he will rule. She has to be controlled, otherwise she can be dangerous to us all. Even for you. Give it up, Dave, you can’t save her… It’s too bad… she was quite good in bed…’

Dave struck to the side as quick as a thought, but his hand reached just the air. Zenon wasn’t there anymore, just his laughing lingered in his head. He looked at Liz with sadness in his eyes. Amarth just kissed her forehead. His jaw tensed again as he turned around and walked away in the garden. He knew that everything’ll be different from now on. But he won’t give up hope. Martin’s lyrics had thought him that there’s always a little hope.


	10. Chapter 10

  
Full size [HERE](http://fc04.deviantart.net/fs50/f/2009/279/9/d/Strange_Affection_wp4_by_Useless_girl.jpg)

Chapter 10

 

I felt my body like lead, I had nausea and my head was aching when I woke up. I moaned quietly.

“You’ll feel better in no time. The fight from yesterday took a lot of energy out of you, but you’ll recover soon” I heard Amarth’s voice, which sounded quite kind according to him.

I risked a faint smile. I’ve managed to smile – cool. I still had control over my body. Great.

“I feel like someone who was flattened by a roller” I opened my eyes carefully. It wasn’t pleasant.

“It’s no wonder after such an outbreak.”

Finally I managed to focus on the man. He was beautiful. There was no better word for it.

“I’m glad you like me” he smiled.

“Hey, don’t read my mind!”

“I have to apologize.”

“Amarth, why are you this kind to me?”

“I had been always kind to you… in my own way” he caressed my arm. I felt that there was no need to doubt his words.

“You’re right” I nodded obediently and smiled “And I’m feeling better” I stretched.

“I’ve told you.”

“And you were here, sitting awake on my bed the whole night?”

“Yes.”

“This is very kind of you” I caressed his face. He took my hand and kissed it looking deeply into my eyes.

‘No, this is natural.’

“Just like in the old days when once in a blue moon I was sick or injured.”

“Exactly” he answered on a low tone, scanning my face.

“You know I loved those days.”

“Why?”

“Because then I could felt behind your coldness that you loved me to some degree.”

“I still love you.”

“Really? After all those years?”

“After all those years. But I was the Lord – I couldn’t show emotions.”

“You’re still the Lord. You can’t show them even now.”

“Yes, I am a Lord, but the situation has changed just like the circumstances did. I was hoping that one day I’ll be able to see you again. You were the strongest warrior in my castle. I felt your absence.”

A little voice in my ear said that Amarth was lying, but I shushed it right away, cuz I couldn’t imagine looking into those beautiful blue eyes that they were lying to me. Suddenly I forgot all the things he’d done to me in the past – he just had to obey to the orders of the Elders after all.

“I’ve missed you, Amarth!” suddenly I hugged his neck and my body happily greeted the familiar feeling as his strong arms embraced my thin figure. I couldn’t see the satisfied smile on his face. He took my face into his big hands and within a moment I could already feel his kiss on my lips. He slid his tongue greedily into my mouth while he laid me down onto the bed. My whole body started to crawl all over, but Dave’s face popped into my head.

‘Forget him! Now you’re just mine.’

‘But…’

‘Let’s celebrate our reunion!’

‘Yes, Master.’

It wasn’t me who said this! It couldn’t be! I wouldn’t say such a thing to no one, but I’ve really said it. But after a minute this term seemed so natural…

‘That’s it my little witch…’ I heard his voice in my head for the last time then I let him get rid off my clothes.

Deep inside I wasn’t sure that this was okay, but this feeling was suppressed over and over again by the familiar desires. My other self thirsted for Amarth’s every burning move and after a while I wasn’t against it either. He knew very expertly where to touch my body to turn me on beyond words. He was totally different to Dave. He possessed me and took me roughly and quickly and he was huge – not that size matters, but it was unbelievable what he could do with it! My whole body was swimming in sweat as it moaned his moves. I submitted to him like never before. He could do with me whatever he wanted to do. I was his slave.

***

Before the night exercises I had a few hours to rest and pull myself together. I was quite full of energy. I felt a bit sorry that Amarth had to go, but one part of me was happy to be alone for a while. I had to think about yesterday’s happenings. I knew that my powers had awakened. Or at least a part of them. This became clear yesterday. From now on Tegara will teach me how to keep them at bay and how to control them. Although I was already able to move smaller objects with the wreathing energy around me. Now it was glistening in the air quietly in a gold colour. I think it was visible just for me. I thought it was amusing to move things without touching them.

I’d just finished my shower and stepped out of the bathroom with a towel around my body, when I saw Dave standing in front of the window.

“Why are you here?”

“Because of you.”

“I thought you can’t come here.”

“I can’t.”

“Uh-oh, you’re disobeying to an order?” I stopped and leant against one of the bed’s pillars and folded my arms in front of my chest. He came closer to me.

“Please don’t mock me. I have something important to tell.”

“Uh, how exciting! It was important enough to bring you here…” I looked at him with big eyes. I had no clue why I was like this with him.

“Liz...”

“No. You know Dave it’s strange that I haven’t seen you for days… for weeks then you suddenly appear just to say stupid things about Amarth…”

“Wait, how do you know that I want to talk about him?”

“I can see into your head, Gahan. Oh my god, you know I’d have been able to kill for this a few years ago…”

Dave came closer with a nervous expression but stopped a few paces off.

“Have you slept with him?”

I could feel his burning anger. “Oh, your legendary nose can trace anything, right?”

“You’ve slept with him.”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“I think I don’t have to explain myself to you. We didn’t promise eternal fidelity to each other. I don’t know why I should tell you with whom, when and how many times I was with!”

I saw that my words hurt him, but somehow I didn’t care. I cared just about Amarth.

“Liz, you’re not yourself. Please, listen to me! In the morning Amarth marked you with the second sign. I guess he marked you with the first one earlier during the night” he grabbed my shoulders “The first provides attraction towards Amarth, but the second one influences the control over you. It partly takes away your free will! He can make you do such things without noticing it, which you wouldn’t do from your own will!”

I laughed. “Dave, this is absurd! He wouldn’t do this, he loves me. You say this just to dump on him, because you’re jealous!”

“Liz, for God’s sake listen to me! See? I’m talking about this! He just wants you to believe he loves you. In truth he wants to control you so you won’t turn against them! Look, they’re planning something dangerous and big. You can’t give in to them…”

“Dave, I think you’re getting pushy here. How could Amarth hurt me? He had been waiting for centuries to see me, to embrace me, to kiss me, to…”

Dave shook me hard by my shoulders.

“Liz! Or Elizabeth, it doesn’t matter… You can’t forget the things he’d done to you this easily! He humiliated you, he used you! And he wants to do these things again! Remember!”

“Dave, I think you’re r... No, you say stupid things!” I felt awfully dizzy. If Dave hadn’t been holding me, I’d have landed on the floor. “Uh-oh, I think I’m starting to act like a skizo…” I put my hand on my aching head.

“Liz!” he sighed “I was talking about this. Although I can understand it, cuz the old and new you had not fused yet and the two vampire signs can disturb the process as well.”

“And what should I do now? I don’t want to be under his sway” I grabbed his arms.

“Well, you can try to fight against the signs, although I haven’t heard of anyone who could do it, but maybe there’s enough power in you to do so. I don’t know. The main point is that you know about them.”

Suddenly I put my arms around his neck. I’ve missed him so much!

“Thank you, Dave!” I felt the towel loosening around my body and it’d have fallen onto the floor, if it wasn’t stuck between our bodies at the front, but I didn’t care, I was just enjoying his closeness.

“Your scent became a bit different” he noted sniffing into my hair.

“I’m sure it’s because of her” I shrugged thinking of Elizabeth then I couldn’t bear it anymore: I kissed him. He returned it quickly and greedily, stroking along my back and butt, but before we could go further, I pulled back a bit.

“It’d be better for you to go now” I glimpsed up at him, still nuzzling to his body.

“Yeah, it’d be better” he answered, but before he let me go, we exchanged a few more short kisses.

When I was finally alone again, I sat down onto the bed totally confused, holding the towel in front of my chest.

***

Tegara made a good job – soon I was able to close the energy and the fire completely into me and it came out as much and when I wanted it. I was thinking a lot about the things Dave had said. I couldn’t decide whether they were true or not until I’ve got my proof. Maybe five days had passed since Dave’s visit when Amarth showed up at my door after one of my trainings. Until that day I’ve managed to refuse his approximation saying that I was tired – which was true after the practices – but it seemed that he had enough and he charged me and I obeyed to him against my free will. Technically he raped me. From that moment he’d changed totally towards me. To be more exact he’d returned to his cold and calculating self like back in those days and I’ve started feeling the same hatred towards him like in my dream. After every humiliating this feeling just grew inside of me, but I buried it deep. I tried to resist a few times but the bonds seemed to be too strong. I had to gain more power.

But there were two good things too. First I was my old self again, cuz the “old Elizabeth” gave me her knowledge and faded into the background with her desire for revenge. The other thing was that Dave’d visited twice and we loved each other with such passion like never before.

But then this day had arrived too. The day when they’ll tell me what I’ll have to do the following night. I have to play sleekly. I guess I won’t like the thing they’ll ask from me. Dave led me into the room again where everyone showed up. He walked next to me stiffly and without a word then he took his place next to Van Tesse. The four vampires were sitting by the usual table and they were watching me. After one minute of silence count Karnstein started to speak.

“We’ve heard from Tegara that your preparation had finished successfully. It’s time for you to know what we’re expecting from you.”

“I’m listening.”

“Well, I guess you know how much your power attracts vampires” he waited until I nodded “It’s a remarkable ability and it can be the ruin of our enemies. Maybe you don’t know yet, but our clan has two enemy clans since the dawn of time. One of these clans is responsible for chasing you to America. Your task will be an honorable and important duty. I’d do it myself too, if I had the power to do so.”

“Please just tell me” I saw that Amarth’s eyes flashed from this disrespect of mine and it was as if someone threw a stone onto my soul.

“You have to bring the Gehenna for us.”

“What?” I looked at him with big eyes. From the corner of my eyes I saw the shock appear on Dave’s face. This didn’t seem too good.

“Of course the real Gehenna can be brought just by Cain or by his ancestral children and that’d mean the end of the world for both the vampires and the mortals, because the legends say that the rain of fire would destroy everything on its way. But because no one knows anything about Cain’s whereabouts and because we know that your parents’d managed to destroy one of his strongest children, Judas, we can’t count on his arrival in the near future.”

I pressed my lips together when the diary came into my mind. It mentioned that Judas was just one of the many names Dracula had in the history.

“Your task’ll be to call the hostile vampires to you – by the way your power had already allured the majority to America – and you’ll have to push them into the purgatory for their mean deeds.”

“You expect me to act like a perfect weapon and play God, who judges over them? You expect me to participate in this ‘religious’ madness?”

“Exactly. Or you don’t want to finish off your mother’s killers?”

“What’re you talking about?”

“Yes, they’d killed your mother, you’ve heard me right.”

“No, I won’t listen to this anymore…” I turned around to walk out of the room, but I felt Amarth’s power reaching after me.

“Elizabeth, you stay here!”

“I’m not willing to…”

“Yes you do. You will do it!” Amarth stood up with keenly flashing eyes “I command you! This time you won’t get away!”

To my greatest shock I fell onto my knees from the enormous power he was radiating and my shaking lips formed the words unwillingly “Yes… Master…”

Immense anger and hate awoke in me towards him – towards them – but I couldn’t do anything.

“Tomorrow is the night” the count continued “Until that to prevent you from doing something reckless, I should tell you that we have your beloved Mr. Gahan’s wife and daughter. If you dare to resist, it’ll be their loss.”

I looked at Dave shocked, who had a terrific expression on his face.

“What?! How dare you?!” he stepped closer, but Ditta’s power forced him onto his knees too when she looked at him angrily.

“Don’t you dare, Dave!” she hissed on a hoarse tone, which didn’t fit to her perfect face “They are here just for safety’s sake. This way your little girlfriend won’t be able to cook up any rebel ideas!”

I saw on Dave that he was fighting with anger’s bitter tears as he was looking down stiffly at the marble stair in front of him, his Master’s power forcing him to kneel still.

“Alright, I’ll do it. Master, you can release me” I said quietly and I felt my body easing up. I put on an emotionless face as I looked up at the satisfied vampires. Just Tegara looked back with regret in her eyes. Dave was still kneeling, Ditta was holding him firmly.

“Great. Tegara will prepare you and she’ll tell you what you’ll have to do” the count waved and the witch next to him stood up obediently. She walked to me then led me out of the room.

***

“I can’t believe this!” I exclaimed when we reached my room.

“Please, be quiet. Listen! It was to be expected that they’d do something like this” the older woman whispered checking that no one was listening and to prevent this she murmured some spells.

“What? You don’t agree with them either? I thought you were on their side.”

“No, I’m just on my side. I’d gladly break loose too, but I know that count Karnstein’s bonds reach back too far in the past, making me his servant. If he falls, I fall too.”

“But can’t we…”

“No. Never mind” she took my hands as we sat down onto the bed “You’re still so young, you have the chance and power to survive this whole thing with Mr. Gahan and his family.

“But tell me how?!”

“Listen very carefully – I’ll tell you what you’ll have to do…”

***

The next day around midnight Armando, the servant from the first night, came for me. I straightened my back and adjusted my rusty corset – the fitting skirt covered my weapons perfectly. As I stepped into the room, I saw much more vampires. It seemed that every member of the clan got an invitation so I won’t burn them accidentally. I took my place and waited. I didn’t look at Dave – I could still see the desperate begging sparkles in his eyes. Or at least his thoughts suggested this, but I closed him out of my mind.

“My dear friends, the members of our Clan!” the count rose from his seat in the rope of men and women. They seemed as important and powerful as he, so I was sure they were the other Elders. “First of all our host, Miss Ditta Van Tesse asked me to tell you that it is a huge honor for her that she can receive all members of our clan! I’m really glad myself to see you all here and let me announce: our plan is at its final stage. The witch, Elizabeth Goldwing, won’t let us down this time and she’ll fulfill her destiny – she’ll purify our world from the sweepings of the vampire society. They had endangered our lives with their foul deeds for too long.”

Here the vampires started clapping, but they stopped after a minute in the same time as if they had obeyed to one will.

“I’m sure every one of you can feel the pull, which radiates from our perfect weapon. The aim of this is to lure the enemy closer so that later she can push them into the purgatory of the Gehenna. But don’t be afraid, you aren’t in danger. The fire threatens just our enemies.”

I looked at the count coldly then my eyes wandered onto the hundreds of guests and finally I glimpsed at Dave. I felt the energy run and ruffle around me, but I held it back a bit in the same way I suppressed my anger when I saw the burning red cut on Dave’s face. I had no clue how did they manage to harm him in such a way that even his perfect vampire skin couldn’t heal it. I was sure that Ditta was hard upon him to keep him quiet and stop him from searching for his family.

The vampires in the room felt the small stroke of my energy and now every one of them turned their heads toward me, leaving the count’s figure behind.

“Elizabeth, the time is here. Let’s start it!” he said finally when the clock started beating midnight.

‘What a dramatic timing…’ I thought disdainfully, but Amarth’s will forced me to nod and begin with it.

I’ve started whispering ancient spells, which were echoing louder and louder from the walls. A circle of runes glowed under my legs in the same time my eyes changed to the same gold colour and the energy shot out of my body. Soon it was under my control and I’ve sent it out in the night to lure the bloodsuckers even closer. I thought it wasn’t bad to free the world from a few of them. I felt them. They came in an enormous number! And everyone from the other two clans had reacted to my calling, although I knew that this number was too small to be the world’s full vampire population.

‘That’s it, Elizabeth! Burn every single one of them!’ I heard Amarth urging me but I pushed him roughly out of my mind. I felt the magic shot out of me with elemental power. I raised my hands and a river of fire started flowing, but I was the only one who could see it. The first mortal screams came within moments and I felt the bodies turn into dust. Their screams swished in my ear like otherworldly silver paper, but I didn’t stop. Their number was shrinking quickly. They wanted to escape me, but there was no way out of my grab. I sent another stroke of power on its way to reach the souls of the far ones too. Soon every one of them was burned to death.

“Yes! That’s it, Elizabeth!” Karnstein started “Beautiful! The Gehenna had purified…”

Suddenly he went silent when my head turned from the ceiling to him and I set the old vampire on fire. The whole room stirred. The vampires jumped up, tried to escape or attack me. The fugitives all died from the fire-cupola I drew around the estate and which made the heat inside nearly unbearable, but somehow my hair was moving from a cool breeze.

I set another wave into motion, which finished off the Elders and the stronger vampires too. My heart was beating like mad and my body was on the edge as I mapped the castle with my inner eye and phasing out Jennifer and the crying Stella from my power’s way I destroyed every moving figure. But then I felt Amarth’s commanding power. It hadn’t have such a big influence on me like earlier, but it distracted me from concentrating – especially when he threw some kind of powder into my eyes which made everything dark. I was conscious, but the fire-cupola had vanished and I couldn’t see a thing, although I felt the tears pouring from my eyes. The magic circle has protected me from the attacks, but I felt Amarth weakening it.

Although I couldn’t see, I knew exactly the remaining vampire’s number in the room. Just Amarth, Ditta, Zenon, Rowan and Dave were alive. Tegara was lying dead next to his Master’s body. It came into my mind that she said that she knows she’d die if her Master did, but she didn’t mind it. She had lived already for too long. But she helped me and taught me everything she knew, because she saw her young self in me. Back then she hadn’t got enough courage and power to break out. But I had! I felt it! I was ready to fight! Slowly my vision got better. I felt the vampire blood activating in me, which made my eyes glow. Although I saw everything in a gold light after my human eyes had let me down, at least I’ll be able to beat the rest of them like this!

I tore off my heavy skirt – I was farseeing enough to put on black trousers under it – and my dagger and sharp katana was already in my hands. Rowan and Zenon flew towards me like two shadows, but from one move of my hand which was holding the dagger they turned into ash. Ditta howled and was in front of me within a second, but my protecting aura didn’t let her to seize me by the throat. Her right hand turned black as she tried to reach through the hot air. She nearly succeeded thanks to Amarth’s weakening, so I quickly pushed him over with a shot of energy. He slid a few meters away on the dusty marble. In that moment Ditta managed to grab my throat, not caring about the hot pain which ran up her arm. All of a sudden I stabbed my dagger into her heart. She screamed on an otherworldly voice then backed away a few steps with disbelief on her face. Finally she laughed into my face.

“You fool… if you kill me… he dies too!” he laughed on an earsplitting tone and fell onto her knees. Her body turned into black ash, which slowly fell apart on the floor. The dagger clashed on the dirty marble loudly.

“Dave!” I exclaimed as I picked up the weapon and started to run towards the throne, where his familiar figure was squirming. “Dave!!”

But then I felt something hitting me from the right and I drew a long path on the dirty floor. It was Amarth, who was already standing there with his sword in his hand. My anger flared up again because he tried to hold me up.

“You can’t save him. Without his Master he dies just like you if you kill me” he grinned contentedly.

“Don’t think too much of yourself, Amarth! Your power isn’t that strong over me anymore” I attacked. Our blades met in a loud clash.

“Oh, really?” he narrowed his eyes and my hand with the dagger moved lower, weakening my stand so I rather jumped backwards and attacked again. “It’s really hasty, huh? You want to get to your dead lover?” he cut my naked forearm which made me hiss.

“Don’t play with me, Amarth!” I yelled back and for a few minutes only our panting and our blades’ loud and quick clashes could be heard. He was the last one standing in the room. He was the only one who could stop me from saving Dave – if it was possible at all.

We didn’t spare each other. More and more injuries covered our bodies. Every time I raised my hand to the final blow, with his power he moved my hand to the side. Then I had enough. Playing upon one of his false steps I pushed him to the ground with my power, kicking his sword out of his hand and I looked at him, my dagger ready to stab. Now it was in vain to strain against my magic – somehow it sucked his into mine too and turned it against him, keeping him in my captivity.

“Elizabeth, no! You know that I love you!”

“Lie. You can’t move me” I hissed at him “I’ve been waiting for this moment for long centuries, you traitor!”

“Fool! If you kill me, you’re dead too!”

“I’m not sure about this anymore” I smiled and stabbed him with full force.

Amarth howled then he looked at me. “Bitch! You’ll regret this…”

“Oh no, I won’t regret it. And you won’t be able to reborn either, I promise!” I whispered and moved the blade in his black heart, not caring about the pain in my own chest.

As I straightened my back – letting the knife still inside of him – fire came out of it and it reached every part of Amarth’s body, eating up the vampire with his painful expression. I felt unbearable heat, I was swimming in sweat, but I pulled myself together and spooned myself up from the kneeling. I pressed my hand onto my aching chest and stumbled towards Dave, murmuring spells. They slowly tore all of my bonds between my dying “Master” and me.

When I reached the top of the stairs, which were covered with ash and blood, I let my sword slide out of my hand and I fell onto my knees next to Dave. He was still breathing but very weakly.

“Dave, Dave, can you hear me? Can you hear me?” I patted his face gently. He slowly opened his slightly glowing green eyes.

“Liz. I’m so sorry… that I’ve dragged you into… this! I shouldn’t have… brought you here” he whispered hoarsely.

“Dave, don’t say silly things! We couldn’t avoid this. But it’s over! We are free. I defeated them. Don’t you dare dying now! Jen and Stella are alright! I’ve protected them.”

While I was talking, I desperately tried to figure out a way I could drag him back from the gates of death, where once he had already been. Suddenly I realised what I should do and I’ve started murmuring the same spells which helped me to tear apart my bonds with Amarth. I hoped that it’d work on Dave too. I had no intentions to let that bitch drag him along with her into hell!

“Thank you, Liz. For everything. But you can’t save me… It worked just on your own Master… I’ve lasted until now because your blood had protected me… But this is goodbye…”

“No! Don’t you dare! Do you hear me?” I grabbed him by his black shirt and felt the hot tears falling from my aching eyes “I’ll save you! Do you hear me?! I’ll save you, because… I love you!” I shouted, but Dave didn’t answer anymore.

I sobbed hard then using my last idea I reopened the wound Amarth cut on my forearm and held it to his mouth. I felt my blood – which was filled with my magic – pouring from the wound. I put my head onto his silent chest. I was getting weaker and weaker; I felt my body shivering as my power slowly returned into me. The warm air circled around our cold bodies nicely. I was floating in a half-conscious state of mind and I knew that I was doing magic. From my instincts.

After a few minutes I felt Dave’s heart thudding under my ear. I smiled but remained motionless. Finally Dave swallowed and slowly stuck to my wound. I looked up at him dizzily. His eyes – glowing in yellowish-green – popped up in that very moment as he gasped for air. My blood filled his mouth in an accelerating pace. I wouldn’t have cared if he sucked out the last drop. I was so glad that he was alive. I let my head fall back onto his chest very weakly. It was moving in a steady rhythm. Then darkness dragged me with him.


	11. Chapter 11

  
Full size [HERE](http://fc00.deviantart.net/fs50/f/2009/279/e/9/Strange_Affection_wp5_by_Useless_girl.jpg)

Chapter 11

 

Pleasant warmth embraced me. Someone was stroking my face. I was floating in the soft darkness. I sighed. I felt the warmth from closer. I heard the sounds of the sea. Birds were singing and I smelled the salty breeze too, which caressed my body. I opened my aching eyes very slowly. It took a little while until I was able to focus my blurry eyes on what I was staring at. It was a black bird. Maybe a phoenix. Dave’s bird. Dave’s left shoulder. Dave!

“Dave… are you really Dave?” I whispered so quietly and hoarsely that even I could barely hear it.

“Yes, I am” he tightened the embrace.

“Thank God… you’re alive!” I sighed but flinched right away because of the pain in my chest.

“No. Thanks to you and your blood. Sleep now! You’re still weak. Don’t be afraid, I’ll stay here with you. You’re safe now.”

I smiled and kissed the bird, hugging its owner tightly then I wrapped myself up in the warmth of his body and went back to sleep.

***

I didn’t know how many days had passed with lying there and sleeping. I woke up a few times and Dave was always next to me. He was holding me in his arms and his body warmed me. Not that it was too cold, but it seemed that the magical fire run down in me too much and it needed the heat of Dave’s body. It was a wonderful feeling as it bundled and tickled us! Then the healing sleeps came. Without dreams, restfully.

And finally today I felt that I was be able to stay awake more than just for a few minutes. As I came round I found myself in a very pale-blue room between white blankets, covered up to my chin. Now Dave wasn’t next to me. I was lying there alone in the light room. I looked to the right and discovered a door. There was a little washbasin next to it, but another thing drew my attention to it: a glass full of water on the nightstand. I reached for it carefully and quickly swallowed nearly all of it. Then I sat up and looked to the left. A two-winged traverse led to the sandy beach. So the sea wasn’t a dream. But I still saw everything in a light-golden colour.

I very slowly sat onto the edge of the bed and wrapped a thick white blanket around my body. For a few minutes I was just collecting my strength then I reached for the warm clothes waiting for me on a chair. After dressing up I’ve managed to stand up and I stepped in front of the mirror. For a minute I was shocked from my look. The whites of my eyes were still bloodshot and the gold irises hadn’t disappeared either. After I brushed my hair and put it up in a ponytail I took the dark sunglasses from the table. It fitted me perfectly and covered my abnormal look. I pulled up my pullover’s neck and stepped out of the room, which was a part of a nice summer house on the beach.

I started walking towards Dave who was standing on the beach in a white T-shirt and worn-out jeans. The sun was probably shining warmly, but I still felt cold. He was on the phone so I stopped before I could hear what he was talking about and I was just watching him. It was clear for me that he was okay – he was bursting with health. The fire was back in his movements as he gesticulated.

‘My fire’ I thought with a smile, which turned wider when he started digging the wet sand with his shoe. I was standing there – still feeling cold – as I folded my arms in front of my chest. He put his cell away and spotted me. His face brightened up and he hurried to me.

“Liz! Finally you woke up! I’m so happy!” he hugged me to him and I did the same.

“Hey, little girl, you’re shivering!” he rubbed my back with his hands and I sucked his warmth greedily into me.

“You know, I think now I’m in the same way with the warmth like you with the smells. Or at least I still have to reload” I shrugged and buried my head into his chest.

He laughed “Oh god, how I’ve missed you!”

“I’ve missed you too. Would you tell me when did we get here and what’d happened and what’s this place and why can’t I see normally?”

“Whoa! Don’t forget to breathe, sweetheart!”

I looked at him questioningly. His hand reached for the sunglasses, but I grabbed his wrist. He smiled.

“Familiar situation?”

“Yep, just the roles had switched.”

“Yes. Can I take it off?” he pointed at the sunglasses. Finally I nodded. He lifted my chin a bit and studied my eyes.

“I’m sorry Liz, but it’s possible that your eyes’ll stay like this for good. After bringing you here Jennifer’s doctor friend said that your ‘human’ eyes had suffered serious damage from Amarth’s powder. There was probably such a compound in it, which causes blindness. It’s very possible that you can see at all just because your ‘vampire-self’ helps you out, so to say.”

“So my eyes have been like this since the fight?”

“Yes.”

“How many days had passed since that?”

“Eight days. After you saved me you lost consciousness and I took you with me to search for Jen and Stella. Then we sat into the car and I brought you here. Jen called her doctor friend, who had already seen a few strange things then they took care of you while I tried to calm Rosie down. Then they’d left but before that they threatened me not to leave your side and they wanted me to protect you. Well not that anyone could have dragged me away from you. You were clinging to me as if your life was depending on it.”

“And what did Jen say to this?”

“She’s a clever woman. She accepted it and understood that this is a special situation and furthermore she’s very grateful that you’ve saved us.”

“She’s a strong woman.”

“Yes, she is. She’ll stop by in a few days time. She wants to thank you for saving us all.”

“Now, now!” I bent my head and nuzzled back to his chest. I thought that I’d rather saved his wife and daughter because of him.

“But it was an important and noble deed. We’ll be always grateful for this. Come now, let’s get inside, I don’t want you to freeze here!”

“Let’s go. Dave…”

“Yes?” he looked at me when we were already walking hand in hand towards the house.

“Would you warm me up?” I smiled at him.

“What do you mean?” a malicious grin appeared on his face.

“I think I know a great method…”

“Hmm… really? Then come now, show me so I can help you!” he pulled me into the room and was already pulling off my sweater.

***

After a few days - when we were love nearly in every hour - Jenny really stopped by and squeezed my hand gratefully. She couldn’t stop saying “thank you”. By that time I felt quite good, although I still had to wear my sunglasses when I went out to the beach if I didn’t want to frighten anyone. We’ve got used to it with Dave, but for the time being I couldn’t get at peace with the thought that I’ll have to walk among people like this for the rest of my life. We ate a nice dinner with Jenny, which she had prepared. Then she said goodbye saying that she had to go back to Rosie and Jimmy. Jack, Dave’s eldest son, was baby-sitting them. At night – resting my head on Dave’s chest – I was thinking about Jenny, Dave and me for long hours.

I gave a few days to myself until I felt myself completely healthy. We’ve spent nearly every minute together. It was a nice discovery for the both of us that it seemed that my blood gave enough energy for Dave, because he hadn’t been hunting since the fight – he just sipped a few mouthfuls during our lovemakings. Nonetheless my mood started to sink with every passing day.

It was Thursday. I woke up alone. I saw Dave walking on the beach. I’ve got dressed and followed him.

“Hi.”

“Good morning!” he turned towards me with a smile and embraced me before he kissed me. But he saw that I wanted to tell him something and he let me go – just my hand remained in his. He gently pulled me along with him to join his walk. “What is it?”

“Dave, I was thinking a lot.”

“Uh-oh, this doesn’t sound too good.”

I jogged him with a smile then my expression turned serious again. “I’m leaving.”

“Where?” he asked inquiringly. He didn’t get it.

“For good.”

He stopped and looked at me confused, taking off my sunglasses.

“What? Why? Now that we can be finally together?”

“Dave, this makes no sense. Now you’re with me, but soon you’ll have to go back. You have to be on your daughter’s and wife’s side. You have to help them to process the happenings. They need you. Help them, I’m fine.”

“But Liz… We’ll solve it! Move to New York! We’ll be able to meet there…”

“No, Dave” I took his face into my hands “That’d be selfish. You’d just cause harm to everyone. No, I go back to London. Now I can protect myself, thanks to you. I’ll start a new life and I’ll try to close this chapter of my life.”

“But Liz, with this you’ll close our love too! Do you want this?”

I smiled bitterly. “Yes. This will be the best.”

“But… but I love you!”

“You know well Dave that I love you too, but I’ve already decided this” I looked seriously into his eyes where I saw pain.

“Tell me! Why are you torturing me?” he whispered.

“Please, don’t make this even harder” I put my forehead to his, closing my still aching eyes. I felt him hugging me firmly.

“Liz! Liz, my love… Don’t…” he embraced me and caressed me everywhere he could touch me with his hands.

“I’d already packed my things. The cab’ll be here within minutes.”

“Did you really think this over?” he looked at me.

“Yes.”

“Fine! Then take this with you…” he whispered and started kissing me passionately for long minutes. The sound of a horn dragged me back to reality.

“I have to go. This is for me.”

He just nodded and slowly let me go. I caressed his face, pressed a last kiss onto his lips then quickly headed for the house.

‘This isn’t the last time you see me…’ he sent his thought after me.

I didn’t answer just put on the pace, covering my silvery teardrops with the sunglasses.

 

THE END

 

By: Useless-girl  
11-16/06/2007


End file.
